A Titan like no Other
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Born from a Holy mother and a Demonic Father Ayon is a member of the Teen Titans and very similar to Raven but also very different. He doesn't see the world in black and white like most heroes and he knows that sometimes in order to save a life you have to spill blood. Follow Ayon as he helps Raven and the rest of the Titans grow in ways they never thought possible.
1. Go!

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon here once again with another new story. This time we are headed to the world of the Teen Titans. This story will center around my OC and will of course be a harem fic. This fic will take some steps into the world of Batman and the Justice League but the main world will be Teen Titans. This is a slight AU and will have some original Arcs, plus there will be episodes from cannon that I may skip over.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in anger or surprise

" **Hello** "= demonic voice/altered voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

A Titan Like No Other

Chapter 1: GO!

Standing on top of a building in Jump City is a young man of about 17 years old standing at 5'11 with brown skin, deep violet eyes, shoulder length violet hair with a single bang covering his left eye, and a muscular but lean build. For clothes he wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, a black skin tight, sleeveless shirt with a hood attached, dark violet elbow length fingerless gloves, and a dark violet silk mask covering the lower half of his face (Hey Superman hides his identity with fucking glasses). This young man's name is Ayon or Shadow as his superhero name, or at least that's the name the people gave him (I know it's not original but it's all I could think of). Held in his left hand is a sheathed katana with the sheath being black in color with dark violet tribal markings on it. The guard was oval in shape and gold in color while the handle was black, wrapped in a dark violet cloth, and caped in gold with an amethyst gem at the end.

As of right now Ayon is watching as some kind of pod had landed in the middle of the city and people had gathered around and were taking pictures.

" _What is it about potentially dangerous things that makes people want to take a picture of it_." Ayon thought to himself.

Just then the pod popped open and an admittedly hot female came out. She was rather tall with bright orange skin, the white of her eyes were actually light green with her iris being dark green, and she had long fiery red hair that came down to her waist. He didn't know how to describe her clothes other than full body armor with a crop top and a skirt, thigh high boots, and some kind of headpiece. Ayon also saw large metal cuffs on her arms.

" _Hmm, so she's either an escaped criminal or an escaped prisoner._ " Ayon thought to himself (Yes there is a difference between the two). Before Ayon could think further on this he noticed people taking out their phones and taking pictures and videos of the girl. This seemed to upset the girl as her eyes started to glow and she started smashing up the ground and pretty much anything nearby. Looking closely he saw that she was just trying to get the cuffs off rather than actually destroy random things.

"I'll help her after I get the people to safety." Ayon said to himself. Putting his hood and mask on he jumped down and started helping people get away without accidentally getting crushed. By the time he was finished with that, which took awhile since everyone wanted a picture of the famous Shadow, he made his way back to the girl only to find her fighting three other people while he could also sense a fourth person nearby.

One of them he recognized was none other than the boy wonder himself Robin. Robin wore ankle high steel toe boots, green tights, elbow length green gloves, a short sleeved green T-shirt under an armored red vest with a yellow R on the left side, a black cape with a yellow inside, and a black and white domino mask.

The other two he didn't know as one was more machine than man and the the other one was a little short with a lean frame while having large green ears. He wore purple, gray, and black tights, matching shoes, gray gloves, and a purple and gray mask. Ayon could still sense the fourth person but decided to leave them be for now as he had other things to worry about.

 **WITH ROBIN AND THE OTHERS**

Robin gritted his teeth as he was about to get back to fighting the girl until a black wall of energy was raised in front of him. Turning around he saw that it came from a figure wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood up and a black and red gem set in a gold plate keeping the cloak together, all you could really see of the figure was their mouth and eyes which were violet. For shoes they wore ankle high ruffled dark blue boots. Under the cloak is a leotard-like long sleeved shirt that was bluish-black with cuffs at the wrists that matched the blue of the cloak. Also around the waist and the back of the cuffs were the same gems that were on their cloak.

"If fighting is getting you nowhere then maybe it is time to find another answer." said figure in a monotone but feminine tone.

"Ah, I think someone already beat us to it." said Beast Boy as he pointed over to the girl that was being approached by Shadow. Robin seeing this eyes widened.

"Shadow! What's he doing here?" asked Robin.

"NO WAY, THAT'S SHADOW!" yelled Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"You three know him?" asked the girl.

"No one really knows Shadow." answered Robin.

 **WITH AYON**

Walking up to the girl Ayon stopped in his tracks when she turned to him and began to growl at him. " _Great, leave it to Robin to make things harder because he wanted to go in guns blazing_." Ayon thought to himself. He then noticed that she kept glancing at his sword so in order to show that he meant no harm he stuck it into the ground and held his hands up.

"Take it easy, I'm not here to fight. I know you've just been trying to get those cuffs off and I can help with that." said Ayon as he slowly made his way closer to her. She seemed to relax a bit as her eyes stopped glowing but she still watched him with caution. Once he was close enough for him to reach her cuffs his right hand turned pitch black and his fingers became claws. This made her glare and growl at him.

"It's alright, I just needed to do this in order to get your cuffs off." said Ayon. This didn't seem to calm her down and he could actually understand that. Would you trust someone whose face you couldn't really see, whose hand had just become a black claw, and after being attacked by three other people. Sighing he looked around and noticed that no one was around so he pulled back his hood and lowered his mask so that the girl could see his face.

This seemed to calm her down enough for her to stop growling. "I just need this to get rid of those." said Ayon as he pointed to his claw and then to her cuffs. That seemed to help her understand as she held her cuffs out to him. With a quick swipe of his claw her cuffs were cut and fell to the ground as his hand returned to normal and she rubbed her wrists.

Before Ayon could say anything to her she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Surprised but not one to turn down a kiss from a pretty girl he quickly began to kiss her back. Ayon found that her lips were very soft and sweet and that she was really good at this. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him while slow adding pressure to the kiss. She responded in kind by placing her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips harder against his. The kiss soon went from soft and sweet to deep and passionate as Ayon took things further by sticking his tongue in her mouth causing her to moan, he found that her tongue was longer than normal but luckily so was his. The kiss last for a whole 2 minutes, with the others watching with wide eyes the whole time, with their bodies pressed against each other before they finally broke the kiss.

"I-If y-you do not wish to be destroyed you will leave me be." said the girl with a light blush on her cheeks before she flew off.

"Oh yeah I still got it and if I had a nickel for everytime a girl kissed me like that just for taking off her cuffs I'd be a wealthy man." said Ayon as he put his hood and mask back on. At that point the others finally came out of their shock and went up to Ayon.

"Shadow." said Robin in a neutral voice.

"Huh, oh hey Tweety. Who are the others with you?" asked Ayon.

"I'm Beast Boy Sir." said the masked kid.

"I'm Vic-Cyborg, I'm Cyborg." said the mostly machine man.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Robin though he quickly noticed that Ayon wasn't paying attention to him and instead looking at the last member of their little group.

"Raven." said the now named Raven. Ayon noticed that his body acted strangely to Raven, half of his very being wanted him to sever her head from her shoulders but the other half urged him to protect her with his life. He decided to address this later as he had other things to deal with.

"Well it's nice to meet you Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. Tweety, just calm down and ask what you want to ask." said Ayon.

"Fine, what was that about?" asked Robin.

"What the kiss, don't tell me you're jealous, I thought you and Batgirl were a pretty solid couple the last time I saw you." said Ayon with a smirk as he saw Robin turn red.

"Will you just answer the question and stop talking nonsense!" said Robin.

"Fine, you know I thought you'd be more fun after you left Batman. Anyway before I answer that question let me ask you this, was she able to speak english when you were fighting her?" asked Ayon.

"No." said Robin.

"Okay so with that information I can say that the reason she kissed me was because her race uses lip contact to learn the languages of the planet they land on. Now if you took the time to pay attention before just flat out attacking her you would have noticed that she wasn't randomly destroying things but she was trying to get those metal cuffs off, my guess is she's a prisoner that escaped her captives." said Ayon.

It was then that a large ship appeared in the sky before projecting a hologram of some alien reptile/fish thing calling itself Trogaar. He told everyone to stand down as he and his men retrieved their escaped prisoner and that if anyone got involved they would destroy the city. After that lots of creatures that looked just like Trogaar came out of the ship and into the city and started wrecking everything and scaring people.

"Well that proves my theory, now we need to find the girl again in order to get the full story. And Beast Boy lose the mask, you're green, it's not going to fool anyone." said Ayon as he held his hand out and his sword flew into it.

"You still have your license?" asked Robin with narrowed eyes.

"Yes MOM I still have my license." said Ayon.

"Dude you're worried about his drivers license?" asked Beast Boy.

"No he's not worried about that, though I have that too, he was talking about my license to kill. I'm one of the few superheros with a license to kill given to me by the United Nations, allowing me kill in any country as I see fit." said Ayon shocking Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"So you've killed before?" asked Raven while studying Shadow.

"A few times but I'm most known for killing the infamous Black Mask, something Batman was not too happy about. In fact I almost killed Joker once but Batman stopped me from doing that. That reminds me, are you and Bathole still getting hate for that?" asked Ayon.

"Yes we are, while not the main reason I left Gotham it is one of them." said Robin. He and Batman didn't like that Shadow had the ability to kill legally but Robin at least understood that Shadow wasn't going around killing everyone that committed a crime. Most people that Shadow dealt with ended up in jail with only the truly unredeemable people being killed; Robin actually felt bad for helping stop Shadow from killing the Joker.

"Anyway we're wasting time here talking, lets go find the girl and get answers." said Robin as everyone nodded and followed him, well Raven didn't which Shadow noticed.

"Hey you coming?" asked Ayon.

"I don't think so, if you really knew me you wouldn't want me around." said Raven as she turned away but stopped when Shadow grabbed her shoulder.

"I think I know enough about you and trust me when I say that Robin barely knows anything about me and yet we've still worked together from time to time. You feel it don't you?" asked Ayon.

Raven looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I feel it, you're like me or at least somewhat like me." said Raven as Shadow nodded.

"You believe the others won't like you or want to be around you if they find out, I can understand that but at least help us with this and in the end if you decide to stick around for whatever reason you'll at least have me around." said Ayon.

Raven thought about this for a few moments before nodding her head and the both of them went to find the alien girl. It didn't take too long for the five to find the girl, she had broken into a video store and was eating the candy.

"Why did you follow me after I told you to leave me be?" asked the girl.

"We have questions and you have answers." said Robin though this made her get defensive.

"Calm down Tweety, she's an escaped prisoner on a planet she knows nothing about while being hunted by her captives and is apparently hungry. You being all intense about the situation won't help anything." said Shadow.

"You, you provided me with aid before and for that I am most grateful. Is there something I can help you with one of many tongues?" asked the girl.

Everyone looked at Shadow strangely when she called him that. "What, I told you that she learns the language of a planet through lip contact. I know multiple languages and she probably learned them when she kissed me." said Shadow. " _Either that or she learned about all the women I've tongue kissed with her now being added to the list. I'd put her at the number 3 spot for best kiss I've had, just under Harley and Catwoman, say what you want but that crazy chick can kiss_." Ayon thought to himself.

"And as for helping me, well you can tell me who these guys are chasing you." said Ayon.

"They are the Gordanians, a sworn enemy of my people and my capturers. They plan to experiment on me and then use me as their….pleasure slave" said the girl.

Hearing this caused Ayon to tighten his grip on his sword and grind his teeth, but only Raven and the girl seemed to notice the white of his only visible eye turn black and his pupil become a slit for a split second before it returned to normal. Ayon had a real problem with rape, it was just something that he couldn't forgive and if he could have his way he kill every rapist in the world. The only reason he couldn't was because he knew that for some reason the world didn't see rape as a death worthy offense, but these bastards were aliens that are currently attacking innocents so now he could indulge his dark desire.

"There's the prisoner!" yelled a voice behind them.

Turning around they group of six saw about 10 Gordanians with their weapons at the ready. The girl, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin got ready for a fight but before any of them could move Ayon appeared behind the Gordanians and sheathed his sword with a loud "Click". Once the sound was heard the Gordanians fell to pieces. This stunned all of them as they didn't think someone could kill in the blink of an eye, with a sword anyway.

They focused back on Shadow only to see a dark violet aura around him. "What is your name girl?" asked Ayon without turning to them.

"Ah….in your language it would be Starfire." said the now named Starfire.

"Well Starfire, I have all the information I need to help you so these Gordanians are going down." said Ayon before he started walking towards the giant ship. Starfire was the first to join him followed by Raven, then Cyborg, then Robin, and finally Beats Boy. On their way to the ship they came across more groups of Gordanians and while the others just knocked them out and forced them to retreat back to the ship, Shadow on the other hand killed them without hesitation and he did it so fast that no one actually saw him draw his sword.

It only took a little while before Trogaar's hologram came back and told everyone that because the group interfered he was going to destroy the whole city. At that point a large cannon came out of the ship and began charging up.

"How long do we have before that cannon is ready?" asked Robin.

"I would say we may have 5 minutes." said Starfire.

"Alright that's not a lot of time and we still need a way to get on the ship." said Robin.

"Ah, I have a way." said Raven raising her hand a little.

 **ON THE SHIP**

Black energy with a white outline in the shape of a Raven appeared on the ship and dropped off the group. Everyone seemed fine except for Beast Boy who was holding himself and shivering. "Dude that was so…." Beast Boy paused there when he saw Raven looking at him. "...cool." finished Beast Boy. Shadow shook his head at that and Cyborg slapped him upside his head.

Fighting their way through the ship they finally made it to the control room where they found a bunch of Gordanian guards and Trogaar himself, who was larger than all the others.

"Ah I see you brought my prize to me, for this I might just not destroy your city." said Trogaar. At this Shadow stood in front of Starfire and drew his sword for everyone to see. The sword was pitch black that seemed to absorb the light around it with a white edge and a silver Chinese dragon running along the side.

" **You shall not have her**." said Ayon in a voice that made both Starfire and Raven tingle.

"Guards get them!" yell Trogaar.

"GO!" yelled Robin as he took out his bow staff and started using it and a combination of his martial arts skill to take out some of the guards. Beast boy changed into a gorilla and start throwing and slamming the guards around. Starfire and Raven took to the air as Starfire started firing Starbolts while Raven used her magic to toss around the guards and create shields to protect everyone when the guards started firing lasers. Ayon was currently cutting down any Gordanians that where in his line of sight, it had gotten to the point that his sword was dripping with light blue blood.

Trogaar finally decided to get involved and went after Beast Boy and Raven. They tried to fight back but Trogaar's strength overpowered the strength of Beast Boy's animals and then used him as a club to beat Raven. Cyborg managed to rewire his arm into a sonic cannon and fired it at Trogaar's back, this managed to knock him away from Beast Boy and Raven but this also caused his attention to turn to Cyborg. Trogaar had a harder time with Cyborg thanks to his cannon but was soon able to overcome it and knocked Cyborg into a wall.

Starfire went to help but was grabbed by Trogaar instead. "Hahaha, you thought you could escape but all you did was delay the inevitable." said Trogaar as Starfire glared at him. He was about to continue until he dropped Starfire and grabbed his head in pain. He kept seeing his own death with each one more gruesome than the last and there was also a sinister voice whispering to him. "AAAAAHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Trogaar.

" _You know how to make it stop. You have the power to make it stop._ " the voice whispered to him.

"HOW, HOW DO I MAKE IT STOP!?" screamed Trogaar. Everyone was freaked out by how Trogaar was acting but they also noticed that Ayon hadn't taken his eyes off of Trogaar. Trogaar looked around frantically trying to find some way to stop the pain in his head, that is until he looked in Ayon's direction. His face showed nothing but pure fear as he saw a figure behind Ayon, the only things he could make out about the figure was that they were tall and had tentacles coming out of their back.

" _You know how to make it stop. The pain will go away once you do what needs to be done_." said the voice. At that point Ayon raised his hand to Trogaar and slowly began to close it. Trogaar fell to his knees as the pain in his head increased along with the images of his death becoming even worse. He got up and started slamming his head into the controls in order to make it all stop but all he managed to do was make the ship unstable. Everyone was just watching in shock and fascination at what was going on though Robin was a little scared since he had never seen Shadow do anything like this, he and Batman had only ever seen Shadow use his sword and show that he was faster than normal people.

Trogaar then suddenly reached into his armor and pulled out a hidden dagger. " _Yes, you're almost there, you're so close to stopping the pain. Use that and you will be free from all pain_." said the voice. Hearing this Trogaar didn't hesitate to quickly slit his own throat with the dagger. This greatly unnerved everyone but Ayon who walked up to Trogaar's body.

" **I told you, you shall not have her**." said Ayon before his eye returned to normal. Before anyone could say anything the ships alarms started to sound off and the ship itself started to shake as it started to a crash course with an island just outside the city.

"The ship is going down, we gotta get out of here!" said Cyborg. Raven acted quickly and used her power to teleport them all out of the ship before it could crash.

 **ON THE JUMP CITY SHORELINE**

The teens were standing on the shoreline looking that the crashed ship as the sun rose up. Robin started talking about how he came here to be on his own but couldn't deny that they did good work together and asked if they would like to be a team. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and even Raven agreed to join up with Robin; this made Ayon cross his arms over his chest with a smirk under his mask, he knew they would make a great team.

Turning towards the city Ayon started walking away but before he got too far a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking over his shoulder he saw it was Robin that stopped him.

"You never gave your answer." said Robin answering the unasked question. This honestly surprised Ayon as he didn't think Robin would actually want him on the team, sure they've worked together sometimes but Robin still had helped Batman try to catch him most of the time.

"Are you serious Tweety? You've tried to put me in jail so many times before, is this a trap?" asked Shadow still using his annoying nickname for Robin.

"It's not a trap, it's a serious question." said Robin though his brow was twitching.

"Are you sure about this, Bathole will be on your case once he finds out and you've never liked my way of doing things." said Ayon.

"Yes I'm sure, you let me worry about Batho-BATMAN, Batman, and you're right I don't like that you are able to kill but I've seen the files of the people you have killed and they would have been given death sentences for their crimes anyway. You just made it so they wouldn't have to wait in line or have the time to breakout of jail." said Robin. He never would have said that around Batman, but Batman wasn't here.

Ayon smirked under this mask when he caught the fact that Robin almost said Bathole. He then looked over at the others for their reactions. Cyborg and Beast Boy had small smiles on their faces but he could see the slight nervousness in their eyes, he couldn't blame them as the power he used on the ship was frightening. From what he could see of Raven's face from under her hood she was impassive but he could see a look of pleading in her eyes, he was the only one of the group that could even come close to understanding her in any kind of way and she didn't want him to leave. Finally his eyes landed on Starfire who was wearing a new outfit. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless violet crop top that showed her midriff, a thigh high violet mini skirt with a silver belt, thigh high violet boots with silver soles and silver cuffs at the top, a silver neck corn collar with a green gem in the middle, silver gauntlets with green gems on the back of her hands, and silver armband on her right bicep. With the sun rising up behind her she looked even more beautiful than before.

On Starfire's face was a large smile that showed she would be really happy if he decided to join them. He was the first person in her new group of friends, besides Raven, that did not attack her at first, plus she was very curious about him. Ayon looked back at Robin and took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Well what's are team name Tweety?" asked Ayon

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Robin before he calmed himself. "I was thinking of calling us The Teen Titans." said Robin.

"Nice name, Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to the mayor." said Ayon.

"Why?" asked Robin.

"Well either you have the money to pay for an HQ or you want to ask Bathole for a loan then someone has to fund us." said Ayon. Robin quickly agreed to this as he didn't have the money and he was NOT going to ask Batman.

"If it helps I think I can repurpose that ship into an HQ for us." said Cyborg.

They spent a few minutes hashing out the details of what they were going to do before they all moved to their jobs. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy stayed in order to work on the HQ while Robin and Ayon went to to talk to the mayor in order to get funding and some other things.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1 of my new story I hope you all liked it. I know the fighting wasn't interesting or good at all but I just really wanted to get past this episode and onto the more interesting ones. Now of course I will skip some episodes due to the fact my OC will cause certain things to happen so other episodes would never happen. Also I know I kept switching back and forth with referring to my OC either by Ayon or Shadow I'll try to stop doing it if it starts to or is already annoying you guys. Everyone else will refer to him as Shadow since they don't know his name.

Harem

Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Jinx, Kitten, Ravager, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Cheetah (injustice 2 version)

Other Pairings

Robin x Batgirl

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Beast Boy x Terra

Well that's it everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Interrogation and Final Exams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you my recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 2: Interrogation and Final Exams

It's been a few weeks since the Teen Titans were formed and so far everything was going well. They had gotten their HQ built, gotten funding from the city so that each of them got a check at the end of the week in order to support themselves, and Ayon had gotten the mayor to give each of them official bagges. They have stopped a few crimes throughout the city, nothing too big but still enough to let the city know that they were there to stay and protect them. Much to Ayon's surprise though no one in the city seemed to mind that he was on the team, usually there was always some people that thought of him as a murder or a monster but so far it seemed no one in Jump City thought that way. In fact quite a number of people asked for his autograph when the was walking around the city.

Other than that Ayon spent time with his new teammates in order to get to know them better or just because he wanted to. He trained in hand to hand combat with Robin, meditated and talked with Raven even helping her control her powers better, helped Starfire understand Earth customs and language, and even though it wasn't really his thing he played video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Currently Ayon was sitting on their large round couch, wearing a new jacket he had gotten; it was dark violet with black chain designs on the sleeves. He's waiting for everyone to get ready so they could go out for pizza. Once everyone was in the living room they took the elevator down to the front door but when they opened the front door all of them were shocked at what they saw. Standing on their front lawn was Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter.

"The Justice League, what are you guys doing here?" asked Robin.

"We're here for Shadow." said Batman seriously.

"Look Bathole, I'm flattered I really am but I've told you I'm not interested in you or any other guy; not that there's anything wrong with that but it's just not my thing. Don't make me get a restraining order on you." said Ayon getting a few snickers from Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Flash.

"This is no game, you're under arrest Shadow." said Batman ignoring the joke at his expense.

"Last time I checked you don't have the authority to arrest me." said Shadow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Friend Shadow are you in some sort of trouble?" asked a worried Starfire.

"No." Ayon answered simply.

"Then why does the Man of Bats wish to take you away?" asked Starfire.

"Well I'm not in trouble officially, this is more of a personal matter." said Ayon.

"Regardless of what you think it is, you've murdered people Shadow. So you'll be coming with us to face charges." said Superman.

"You will not take Friend Shadow." said Starfire as her eyes and hands started to glow with her power, showing just how protective she was feeling right now.

"Calm down Star, there is no need to turn this into something bigger than it really is." said Ayon before he turned to the League. "I go with you." said Ayon as Batman quickly put a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Are you sure about this Shadow?" asked Robin.

"Yeah I'm sure, the Teen Titans are still new to the world so the last thing we need is to be getting into a big fight with the League. Besides they've got nothing on me to hold me with so you guys go have fun and I'll be back before you know it." said Ayon not at all worried. "Oh and don't touch my sword while I'm gone, that would be very bad." warned Ayon.

 **LATER AT THE WATCHTOWER**

Ayon was sitting in a chair while being cuffed to the table in front of him, standing around him were the members of the League while Martian Manhunter was sitting right in front of him. "So this is what you all really wanted. You knew you couldn't arrest me because there are no warrants for my arrest and you can't keep me here otherwise it would be kidnapping and that is supposedly below you. Instead you've decided to dive into my head a get all the information you need about me by force, wow the standards for being a hero have dropped." said Ayon.

"This wasn't our first choice." said Wonder Woman.

"But it's the choice you went with, you could have just gotten to know me and then once you've gained my trust I would gladly tell you what you want to know. Instead you rushed and made the situation worse than what it was. Go ahead and dive in but I'll warn you now Manhunter, my head isn't a safe place to be." said Ayon as he relaxed and opened all of his mental doors.

Martian Manhunter actually looked at the rest of the League wondering if he should continue, when they nodded he turned back to Ayon as his eyes glowed red and he dove into Ayon's mind. It only took a few moments before he broke eye contact with Ayon and started to scream while holding his head. Not a second later Ayon found himself held up against the wall by the front of his shirt by Wonder Woman while she glared at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" yelled Wonder Woman.

"Nothing, I warned him that my mind isn't a safe place to be and you all encouraged him to go in anyway. As of right now there are only three people that can safely enter my mind and they are my father, my mother, and myself." said Ayon while still being completely relaxed.

Wonder Woman let him go and then went over to check on Martian Manhunter. "Are you okay John?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes but I don't wish to that again, his mind is quite…..dangerous." said Martian Manhunter. After giving John a few minutes to collect himself they all set in front of Ayon ready to what seemed to be interrogate him.

"We're going to ask you a few questions and we would like for you to answer them honestly." said Black Canary.

"Very well but you have to ask the right questions." said Ayon.

"Who trained you?" asked Batman. He had long since noticed that Ayon was very skilled in both hand to hand combat and swordsmanship.

"My mom and dad taught me everything I know." said Ayon.

"And they are?" asked Batman.

"Complicated." answered Ayon.

"I want names." said Batman with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry Bruce, but names have power and are very important in family therefore I won't be saying their names." said Ayon.

"How did you find out?" asked Batman while not giving away how he felt about Ayon knowing his real name.

"In all honesty it wasn't that hard to figure out. You disappeared for a long time with no one hearing from you and then when you come back to Gotham Batman shows up. Sure that can be written off as a coincidence but then you have to ask yourself "How does Batman afford all of his gadgets?" that's when it hits you, either he's rich or someone who is rich is funding him. There aren't that many rich people in Gotham that are willing to part with their money and even fewer that have access to everything you have. Another things is that even as Bruce Wayne your training shows as whenever you enter a room you look around, not in curiosity but your looking for threats and escape routes. You try to hide it well but your training as a ninja is to great for you to completely conceal." said Ayon.

"Moving on, what is your name?" asked Superman.

"People call me Shadow." said Ayon.

"Your real name." said Superman.

"I believe I just told Bathole that names have power and that my family values names therefore you won't get my name either Clark. Don't look at me in surprise the only thing you have hiding your identity are glasses and you can stop trying to use your X-ray vision to see my face it's not going to work." said Ayon.

"Let's change topics, when did your parents start to train you?" asked Black Canary.

"The moment I could walk." said Ayon.

"Did they teach you to kill?" asked Black Canary.

"Yes, Mom taught me to kill with precision while Dad taught me to kill brutally." said Ayon. Batman and Superman clenched their fists at this information, both of them believing that Ayon was like this because of his parents. They weren't wrong but they weren't completely right either.

"When was your first kill?" asked Black Canary.

"When I was 6 years old." said Ayon shocking everyone in the room that he had killed at such a young age.

"Do you remember who they were?" asked Canary.

"No, I've long since forgotten the guy's name but I remember why I was sent to kill him." said Ayon.

"C-can you….tell us why you were sent to kill this person and what happened?" Canary asked hesitantly, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Sure but once I start I won't stop, if you really want to know me then this will give you some insight into who I am as a person." said Ayon as he noticed that some of group looked nervous but none of them were leaving. "The guy was a rapist and a pedophile, he kidnap children from all over the world in order to have his sick little way with them and he didn't care if they were a boy or a girl, all that mattered was that they were 11 years old or younger. What made it worse was that not only did he brutally rape these kids but he recorded his sessions with them in order to sell on the Blackmarket to other sickos that like that kind of stuff. Anyway after finding a child he liked and taking them he would bring them to his private mountain house in Denver Colorado, he kept them locked away in his basement until he had everything set up in his bedroom. Once he would start a session he wouldn't stop for hours, no matter much they cried or how they pleaded for him to stop, he would just laugh and abuse them more. It didn't even stop at rape, he would cut them, beat them, whip them, brand them, and even force them to eat their own waste; he would even go as far as to remove the penis of the boys he had and then…...treat them as girls. The children would continue to be his…..pets until they either died from being repeatedly raped and abused or they reached the age of 12 at which point he killed them himself by either drowning them or stabbing them. He recorded that as well as apparently some of the people that bought his videos didn't just want to see kids being defiled but a man 4x their age, they wanted to see them defiled then murdered. He disposed of the bodies by piling them into the bed of his pickup truck and then driving them to Kansas to be buried, he covered it up by planting a tree over each body. By the time I had gotten to him he had planted a whole fucking Orchard." at this point Ayon took a breath while he didn't remember the name of the guys that caused all of this pain, mostly because he felt the guy didn't deserve to be remembered, his actions had left a deep seeded hate in his heart.

"My mother found him in Florida hunting for another victim, my father planted me there knowing I would attract his attention. I played the scared lost child that just wanted to go home and he played the friendly stranger that wanted to help me, he held me at knife point and took me to his truck where there were three other kids that he had taken, 2 girls and a boy. He threatened us to keep quiet or he'd kill us as he drove off, I tried my best to keep the others calm and kept telling them that everything was going to be okay, the problem was that he apparently hadn't done this in a while as he had already raped the three of them multiple times before he decided to grab one more child before heading home to do things properly. Knowing this ignited my rage and hatred as I used the time it took us to get to his place to plan is death. When we got there he chose me first, said he never had someone with my hair and eyes before, I continued to play the part of the scared child but once he got me alone in his room that scared child became a hungry demon. As you can guess I tortured him for hours, I wanted him to suffer like he had made all those others suffer. When I finished torturing him I had cut off his ears, cut out his tongue, cut out his eyes, and removed both his hands and feet; I was content with my work and left him in his room to die like that while I went to the other three to free them. In the end I took the kids to my mother so she could help them and the man died very slowly; I left a note telling whoever came to the house what the man had done and where to find the bodies before I called the police. Well there you have it, my first kill." said Ayon.

Everyone sat there in stunned shock and horror at what they just heard. They had expected a petty thief, a bank robber, or even a murderer but what they got was much, much worse.

"You're lying." accused Batman.

"No, he's not Bruce. I remember the day those bodies were found clearly. The police said that they got a call from a distressed child claiming that some bad man had hurt a lot of people and that they needed help. Apparently they quickly responded to the call only to find the man dead and a note explaining everything, every reporter in Kansas must have been at that Orchard when they started digging up the bodies. After finding out that the note was telling the truth I remember every cop there thanking God that the man was dead and couldn't do this to anyone else. It took months for every body to be dug up, identified, and then returned to the families for proper burial. The Orchard was destroyed after that as none of the families wanted a reminder of what had happened to their children." said Superman while being greatly shaken up at having to remember that.

"I remember that day as well, I went to help since I could use my ring to help remove the trees faster. I still remember grief stricken sobs of the mothers and the vengeful faces of the fathers, I also remember the almost joyful faces the parents showed when the officers told them the fate of the one that caused all of it." said Green Lantern.

"What happened to the kids you saved?" asked Wonder Woman.

"It turns out that the guy was in such a rush that he didn't wait for the kids to be alone and simply killed their parents. Once she learned of this my mother took them in and raised them as her own alongside me, I currently don't know where they are though." said Ayon.

"So you kidnapped them." said Green Lantern as he stood up from his seat.

"No we didn't kidnap them, they were scared and traumatized kids with nowhere to go and no one waiting for them so we took them in and took care of them. Man you're just as uptight as Bathole, no wonder Bleez doesn't like you." said Ayon. His comment got Green Lantern to jump at him and lift him out of his chair by the front of his shirt. "What is with you guys doing this?" asked Ayon.

"How do you know Bleez?" asked Green Lantern dangerously. Bleez was a very dangerous woman as she was the second in command of the Red Lantern Corps, if Ayon knew her then he needed to know where she was.

"I've ran into her a couple of times, she said my rage attracted her to me, the last time we met she gave me a present." said Ayon.

"WHAT DID SHE GIVE YOU!" yelled Green Lantern.

"Calm down Stewart, you don't even wear a mask so don't be surprised, now put me down and I'll show you what she gave me." said Ayon. Green Lantern just continued to glare at Ayon until Hawkgirl put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Green Lantern let out a sigh and let Ayon go but as soon as he did Hawkgirl took a swing at Ayon with her mace only for a hand made of shadows to spring up from under Ayon and grab the mace, then a second hand shot up and started to choke Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl struggled to get the hand to let go but it wouldn't budge, even when Superman and Wonder Woman tried to get it to let go it would move and just tightened its grip. Everyone noticed that Hawkgirl was starting to lose strength and color. "Let her go!" said Batman.

Ayon said nothing as he let the hand continue to choke Hawkgirl until her hands fell to her sides due to her lack of strength, at that point Ayon had the hand disappear and Hawkgirl fell to her knees while desperately taking in air. "That was a warning, you get rough with me like that again and we'll see if you can still be Hawkgirl after I remove your wings." said Ayon.

"Whoa kid calm down, there is no need for threats." said Flash.

"Whatever." said Ayon. After everyone settled down and Hawkgirl had calmed down, though she did have slight bruising around her throat, they got back to the matter at hand. "Anyway the Last time I met Bleez we talked for a little bit and then she gave me this." said Ayon as he reach into his jacket and pulled out a black orb.

"A black orb?" asked Green Lantern with confusion clear on his face and in his voice.

"No the orb is my power and I'm using it to contain what she gave me." said Ayon as the orb then started to become transparent until everyone could see a floating red ring inside the orb.

"THAT'S A RED LANTERN RING!" yelled Green Lantern.

"Yes it is, she said the ring was calling to me and that it would allow me to unlock even greater power." said Ayon while looking at the ring. Such a little thing yet it had to power to boost his abilities to even greater levels, to harness the rage and hate within him but at the price of corrupting him.

"Son…..you need to give me that ring. You have no idea what that thing will do to you." said Green Lantern.

"Sorry but I can't do that. While I may not have known Bleez long I still call her my friend and this ring is a gift from a friend so I won't just be giving it away. Also I'll have you know that I know exactly what this ring can do but I don't know what my power will do to the ring." said Ayon as the orb went dark again and he put it back in his jacket he then stood up and walked towards the exit. "Now I believe I've answered enough of your questions for today so I'll decide what to do with the ring later and I'll be on my way." said Ayon. Before anyone could stop him his shadow turned into a swirling portal that he sunk into, the portal closed once he was gone.

"We need to keep an eye on him." said Batman. Superman, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman agreed with him, but Black Canary and Flash weren't too sure. Green Lantern was pissed Ayon had a Red Lantern ring, in his mind that ring was too dangerous to be in the hands of some murdering child.

 **TITANS TOWER**

Once Ayon came out of his portal he found himself in his room in Titans Tower. His room mostly consisted of a mixture of dark and light colors like white, purple, black, and dark blue. There was a large king size bed in the middle of the room with black sheets and a dark purple comforter with with white dragons on it, the walls were dark blue with a white trim, there was a large walk in closet, a work desk on the far side of the room, black carpet on the floor, and in one of the corners was his dog Grimm. Grimm stood at about 4 feet tall when he stood up and was 4 feet long, he had a strong build, blood red fur covering his whole body with a dark blue mohawk like trail of fur going from the top of his head down to the middle of his back, a long muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth, six slanted glowing green eyes, and three long tails that were tipped in scorpion like stingers. Grimm was a Hellhound, a gift from Ayon's father, and was currently curled up in the conner taking a nap, none of the others knew Ayon even had him.

Ayon decided to let the others know he was back and that everything was fine so he left his room went into the main room only to find three people he didn't know. The first was a really short bald kid that looked like he was 5 years old. He wore a green jumpsuit, goggles on his head, and what looked to be a really high tech backpack on his back. This kid was Gizmo. The next one was a large caveman looking guy with tan skin and long brown hair. He wore a black full bodysuit with no sleeves but gold studded plating around his shoulders, gold wristbands, and gold plated boots. This guy was Mammoth. The last person though really caught his attention. She had light gray skin, long pink hair styled into horns and held like that with black bands, bright pink eyes with cat-like black slit pupils, small oval shaped light pink blush marks on her cheeks, a slim figure, C-cup breasts, a tight ass, and long legs. For clothes she wears a gothic witch like short dress with long sleeves, violet centered bands, and was cut jagged at the bottom, under that were black and violet striped leggings, on her feet were platform boots with violet soles, and around her neck is a black collar with a violet charm. Ayon then noticed that around her waist was Robin's belt and she was wearing one of Raven's cloaks around her shoulders.

"Hey, who are you guys? Wait you know what I don't care about the 5 year old or the caveman." said Ayon before he disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Jinx with his hand on her cheek. "What I really want to know is who is this sexy lady." said Ayon as he stared into her eyes.

"I-I-I-I'm Jinx." stuttered the now named Jinx. She wasn't used to being flirted with so openly, sure some of the boys from H.I.V.E Academy flirted with her but they usually left her alone once they saw one of the other…..bustier girls and then normal guys were sent running by the bad luck she caused.

"Jinx, that's a nice name. I'm Shadow, now let's go somewhere and talk." said Ayon as he snapped his fingers and the four of them were consumed by shadows and were brought to the roof of the tower.

"That felt so weird." said Gizmo as he shivered from the feeling of the shadows. Mammoth nodded in agreement while Jinx seemed fine though she noticed she wasn't wearing Robin's belt or Raven's cloak anymore. Looking around Ayon noticed that Jinx and her friends seemed to be adding onto the tower to make it look like a large H.

"Okay seeing that you guys were in the tower and Ms. Sexy was wearing things that don't belong to her I can only guess that you guys beat my friends and kicked them out while I was away. Now though I'm going to have to beat you guys so come at me with everything you've got." said Ayon.

"H.I.V.E attack pattern Alpha!" said Jinx with a blush on her face from the Ms. Sexy comment. Before any of them could move Ayon quickly ran forward until he was in front of Mammoth and started to rain shots on his midsection. Each punch had so much force behind it that every time they made contact there was a small "Boom". After a full minute of this Ayon stepped back from Mammoth and put his hands in his pockets; Mammoth just stood there unmoving as the pain from all the punches had caused him to pass out while standing, Ayon simply pushed him with one finger and Mammoth fell to his back out cold.

"Well that's one down." said Ayon before he quickly dodged waves of pink energy from Jinx and blasts from Gizmo who was flying around using his winged Jetpack. He continued to dodge the attacks until Gizmo made the mistake of getting too close as Ayon jumped up and ripped the wings off his jetpack, what he didn't expect though was for Gizmo's backpack to grow four spider like legs to replace the wings and to be smacked in the face. Ayon was able to correct himself in the air and land on his feet but was then hit in the chest by a pink wave of energy, his body sparked with the energy for a moment before it simply went away. He smirk at this as that one attack allowed him to figure out what her power was, his body naturally neutralized any harmful energy that entered his body before expelling it or if he so chose, having his body adapt to being able to use it himself. This time he chose to simply expel it from his body, he didn't want her to feel like he was stealing her power. There was of course a limit to his body's ability to do this but he wasn't going explain those limitations.

Jinx was surprised to see that her power seemed to have no effect on him at all. She continued to fire her power at him but he just continued to shrug it off like a bug bite. While the fact that her enemy seemed to be immune to her power should have been worrying, Jinx actually had a small smile on her face. " _Finally, someone that my powers can't hurt_." Jinx thought to herself.

Ayon noticed the small smile on her face and instantly recognized it, it was the same smile Poison Ivy had on her face when she realized her poison wouldn't affect him. He quickly dodge to the side when Gizmo tried to blast him again while also trying to smack him around with his robo legs. Deciding to get Gizmo out of the way Ayon quickly dodged around Gizmo's attacks until he reach the kid and hit a pressure point in his neck that would knock him out for a couple of minutes. Once that was done he crush Gizmo's high tech backpack so that when he woke up he wouldn't be able to cause trouble.

"Two down and one to go. Now that your friends are out cold we can have some alone time." said Ayon seductively causing Jinx to blush once again.

"Will you cut that out and take this seriously!" said Jinx as she fired a much more concentrated wave of her power at him. Ayon once again allowed it to hit him and while he actually slid back a bit due to the force behind it he was still fine. Figuring that her just wouldn't work on him, which she was happy about, she charged at him to fight him in hand-to-hand. She went for a high kick but he simply caught her leg by the ankle and held it there, he then greatly surprised her by using his other hand to rub up and down her leg starting at her ankle and then going up to her thigh then back down.

"Hmmm, nicely toned with just the right amount of muscle." said Ayon while not telling her that thanks to their current position he could see right up her dress. " _Dark blue lace panties with a black cat on the crotch, nice_!" Ayon thought to himself.

Again Jinx blushed at his words and actions before she pulled her leg away and continued to attack him with a combination of kicks and punches. Ayon dodged her attacks and countered with his own which she also dodged. They continued their combat dance for about two minutes before he caught one of her punches, forced her to turn around, and held both of her arms behind her back with one of his hands. He then used his other hand to rub up and down on her stomach while he breathed heavily on her neck. This caused Jinx's blush to deepen and for her to shiver at the feel of his hand on her and the heat of his breath on her neck.

"Your abs are nicely toned as well, you've taken good care of your body my dear." Ayon whispered into her ear before he quickly pulled his mask down and started to nibble on her ear.

"Th-thank y-you." said Jinx as she bit her lip and her blush overtook her whole face. She didn't know why she wasn't fighting against this but it felt nice to be complimented and touched like this.

"By the way you might want to wear some tights or shorts under this dress of yours, I could see everything when you tried to kick me earlier and I have to say I like your style." said Ayon while breathing hotly into her ear while his hand moved up from her stomach and cupped her right breast.

"Ahhh!" moaned Jinx as no one other than her had ever touched her breasts before and it felt really good. "W-why ar-are you d-doing this?" asked Jinx as she rubbed her thighs together.

"You're a beautiful girl Jinx, I don't see a reason why I shouldn't show you that." said Ayon. That was a half truth, while he did find Jinx beautiful and wanted to show her, he was also doing this because talking about his first kill had brought up his inner rage and he needed to do something to get his mind off of it. Ayon then let go of her arms and moved his now free hand to her other breast and started to play with it like he was with the other one.

When Jinx felt that her arms were finally free she should have turned around and started to attack him but instead she just allowed him to continue to play with her. She was a little ashamed to admit that this was really turning her on, evident by the fact that her panties had become incredibly wet as her juices ran down her legs. Though that wasn't really a problem, the problem was that it was her enemy bringing her more pleasure then she had ever brought herself and all he was doing was groping her breasts. Her breath hitched when Ayon started nibbling on her neck.

In his head Ayon was smirking as it seemed those seduction class he took from those succubi is paying off. Ayon grinned into Jinx's neck when he felt her press her body against him and grind her ass into his crotch, he then started to pump some of his power into Jinx in order to make her body more sensitive and then groped her breasts harder while lightly thrusting against her ass.

"Ahhh, ahhh, oh God Shadow!" moaned Jinx. She could just feel her juices pouring down her legs as her body felt like it was on fire. If this happened every time she fought him she would have to fight him more often. Jinx then surprised Ayon and herself by quickly turning around in his arms and planting a deep kiss on his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck. Ayon quickly returned the kiss while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss actually caused Jinx to become even hornier as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist which force him to hold her up by her ass, she continued to grind on him though now she was grinding her pussy on his crotch. As they battle with their lips and their tongues Ayon slapped one of Jinx's ass cheeks. "AAAAHHHHH!" moaned Jinx as she came right then and there, it was the most powerful orgasm she has had to date.

"Damn, you have a nice tight ass." said Ayon while still holding her up.

"Thanks…..I have something else that's tight if you want to check that out, it's only been touched by me." said Jinx with half lidded eyes as she kissed up and down his neck.

Ayon smirked at this and was about to agree until he sensed the other Titans coming and Gizmo waking up. "Sorry but while I would normally say yes, my friends are coming and the shrimp is waking up. Maybe we can pick this up after you break out of jail sometime?" asked Ayon.

"Sure that sounds like fun, besides dating my enemy actually sounds fun and kinda hot." said Jinx.

"If we're going to be dating and not just fuck buddies you need to know that I'm not a one woman kind of guy, I've grown up in a place where having more than one girl was the norm." said Ayon.

"I don't care, if that is just how you grew up then that's just how you grew up. But let me make one thing clear to you, you start neglecting me for some other girl or just neglecting me in general and I'll make you pay for it." said Jinx with a glare at the end. She really didn't care if he had more girls than just her, in fact that just made the situation hotter! Plus she knew a bit about Shadow from the Villainess grape vine, according to Harley he was a cool guy as long as you didn't kill innocent people and didn't rape anyone. Then there was the fact that Poison Ivy said that he wasn't as serious as other heros and was even willing to let you "escape" from him as long as you weren't on his kill list and didn't annoy him.

"Cool, we'll set up an actual date some other time but for now I need you to play knocked out." said Ayon. Jinx nodded to this but kissed him one last time before laying on the ground and pretending to be knocked out. Moments later the other Titans finally showed up and where shocked to see that the H.I.V.E were defeated and that Ayon was back.

"Friend Shadow, you have returned!" cheered Starfire as she quickly flew over and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah I'm back Star, I told you I'd be back before you knew it. Now can someone explain why I leave for a little bit only to come back to find that you guys were kicked out of the tower. Also Tweety I think you lost this and Raven they went in your room." said Ayon as he threw Robin his belt and Raven her cloak. Robin was glad to have his belt back and Raven looked irritated that someone went into her room.

"Hey that wasn't our fault!" said Beast Boy.

"There three of them and five of you, it they beat you then you guys need to work on your teamwork." said Ayon.

"I agree with that, we do need to work on our teamwork. But first let's get these guys to jail." said Robin. It was at this point that Gizmo woke up with a groan, he looked around and saw that Jinx had been "knocked out" and that the rest of the Titans were there.

"Ah nuts to this, I'm calling Slade." said Gizmo before he was suddenly picked up by Robin.

"Who is Slade?" asked Robin.

"Wouldn't you like to know Barf Brain." said Gizmo.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Are sure everything is alright friend Shadow?" asked Starfire.

"Yes Starfire everything is fine, all they did was ask me some questions. Though I'm sure they'll come for me again either to ask more questions or to try and arrest me." said Ayon.

"So they will continue to harass you?" asked Starfire looking a little worried.

"Yes but it's nothing I can't handle but thanks for being worried Star, it's really sweet of you." said Ayon before he pulled down his mask and kissed her on the forehead. Starfire blushed deeply at this but also gained a small smile on her face before she floated off to her room. Ayon smiled her reaction before he replaced his mask and then started walking towards his own room only to find Raven standing outside his door. "Is there something I can help you with Raven?" asked Ayon.

"No, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." said Raven.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayon.

"We could have fought harder to keep them from taking you and asking you personal questions." said Raven, she knew she wouldn't have like to be in his situation.

"It's fine Raven, it was my choice to go with them in order to keep the heat off of you guys. I thank you for your concern though Raven." said Ayon before giving Raven a small hug. When she hugged him back Ayon knew he was making progress, Raven usually didn't like being touched like this but the fact that she allowed him to hug her and she was hugging him back showed that she was opening up more.

"You know Starfire likes you right?" asked Raven.

"Yeah I know, but the thing is a lot of women like me and with my heritage I have the option to be with all of them without breaking any of their hearts, I just hope Star can understand that." said Ayon. Raven nodded in understanding at this, she had research demons a lot while trying to control her powers and knew that most male demons had multiple mates. With him being half demon he would most likely follow that trend.

Raven was actually a little happy about this, while she didn't show it she had grown feelings for Ayon over the time they've spent together. Not only did he understand what it was like being half demon but he also allowed her to be herself without trying to change her an anyway, sure he would suggest for her to try new things every now and again but if she didn't want to then he would push for her to. He also helped her to have better control over her powers, that was why her powers weren't going haywire right now since him just hugging her invoked a rise in her heart rate. She also hoped that Starfire would understand Ayon's situation because even though Starfire was pretty much the complete opposite of herself she liked to think of Starfire as a friend and didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I'm sure she'll understand, I don't know why but I get the feeling that having multiple partners isn't something new to Starfire." said Raven as she finally broke the hug though she immediately missed his warmth.

"I hope you're right Pretty Bird, anyway I'll see you in the morning for our usual meditation time." said Ayon as he moved into his room but not before he kissed her forehead.

Raven stood there in the hallway with a blush on her cheeks from his comment and the kiss until all the light bulbs in the hallway were suddenly covered with her powers before they exploded. "Damnit, gotta get that under control." mumbled Raven as she moved to go to her own room.

* * *

Alright there you have chapter 2 I hope you guys liked it. I'll admit that writing Ayon's first kill really made me uncomfortable but I also really wanted to show why Ayon hates rapists so much and give a reason why he's okay with killing under than being half demon and growing up being taught to kill. The Justice League will stop hounding him for a while but they'll be back to get more answers from him. If any of you are wondering why Ayon would kill Bleez then the answer is simple, Bleez's rage is mostly directed at the Sinestro Corps because they raped her and since Ayon hates rape he would feel she's justified in her rage, plus she hasn't done anything to the people of earth.

Yes Ayon has a Red Lantern ring but he hasn't put it on yet. Do I plan on having him put it on at some point, yes. Will I tell you when or why he puts it on, No that will be a surprise.

Jinx is the first girl to actually start the harem, I've made her more carefree about things because unlike in the show where she became a villainess simply because she felt her powers wouldn't allow her to be anything else. Here it's more because she simply wants to do whatever she wants, which in this case is being a villain while having a hero boyfriend. I'll be using original episodes to expand on their relationship. Also I know I made Raven more open faster than in the show but that's because Ayon is similar to her and has been helping her with her powers so she feels safe opening up to him more than the others. I've also introduce Ayon's pet this chapter but he won't much screen time until episode 36 can I keep him.

The next chapter will be the sisters episode where Ayon will meet Starfires sexy sister Blackfire, we'll also meet someone very close close to Ayon.

Harem

Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Jinx, Kitten, Ravager, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Cheetah (injustice 2 version), Black Canary, Bleez, Vixen

Other Pairings

Robin x Batgirl

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Beast Boy x Terra

Well that's it everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Sisters and HI Mom

Hey guys bet you weren't expecting another Chapter for this story so soon were you, well the reason for this chapter is that I was on a roll while writing the last chapter and didn't want to stop so once I published Chapter 2 I started this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 3: Sisters and Hi Mom

It's been about two weeks since the H.I.V.E attacked and Ayon was interrogated by the Justice League and things have pretty much returned to normal, or at least as normal as things can be for superhero teens. Though Robin made good on his promise and got the team to work on teamwork more often. Right now though the team was taking a break from being heros and were enjoying a local fair. Beast Boy and Cyborg were off playing games and enjoying the food, Raven had wandered off in order to find a quiet place to read; she may have agreed to come but that didn't mean she was into this fair stuff, Robin had walked off in order to talk with Batgirl on the phone, and Ayon and Starfire were actually enjoying their time on the Ferris Wheel.

Their time started with Ayon being dragged off by Starfire almost as soon as they stepped foot into the fair. He had walked around with her so she could try the different food and games, he had won a couple of prizes and gave her a large stuffed cat he won; he was currently keeping all the prizes in his shadow. When they got on the Ferris Wheel it stopped once their cart reached the top so that they could in enjoy the fireworks while eating a traditional fair snack.

"So what is this treat called again?" asked Starfire.

"Cotton Candy, here try some I'm sure you'll like it." said Ayon held the pink pulled sugar towards her. Starfire pulled off a piece and put it in her mouth.

"Oh it vanished." said Starfire surprised that the treat simply disappeared.

"Hehe, yeah it does that." said Ayon before going back to watching the fireworks.

"On my planet such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. Are you sure the Earth is not under attack?" asked Starfire.

"Earth is fine Star, the fireworks are just for fun. Oh here comes the finale." said Ayon as fireworks came faster with larger explosions.

"They are most beautiful." said Starfire.

Ayon looked at Starfire with a small smile on his masked face. "They aren't the only beautiful thing I see tonight." said Ayon not taking his eyes off Starfire.

A blush overtook Starfire's orange cheeks as she looked at Ayon. "Shadow…..I'm glad to be up here with you, I'm having a great time." said Starfire as scooted closer to him.

"I'm glad you're having fun Star." said Ayon as he scooted closer to her to the point that there was almost no space between them at all. They simply stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, completely ignoring the fireworks now, before Starfire reached up and took off his hood and lowered his mask. To this day Starfire was still the only member of the team to see his whole face and she had to admit that he was very handsome. They inched closer and closer together with their eyes slowly closing until their lips finally met in a soft but passionate kiss.

Ayon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him while Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her large D-cup breasts into his chest. The kiss intensified when their tongues became involved and fought for dominance with Ayon coming out the victor and having his tongue explore Starfire's mouth. Starfire moaned deeply into the kiss as she felt extreme amounts of pleasure and joy, more so than she felt while flying through the sky on a beautiful day. She rubbed her thighs together as a great heat started to build in her core, a heat that would only appear when spent a lot of time around Ayon, She also felt her nipples harden as they rubbed against his hard chest.

Starfire may not completely understand Earth customs but she knew what was happening to her body meant she was ready to mate with the male currently holding her tightly, dominating her mouth, and causing the fire in her core to intensify. When they finally broke the kiss they kept their foreheads pressed against each other while staring into each others eyes, Deep violet meeting two toned green.

"That was most…..glorious." whispered Starfire.

"Yeah it was." said Ayon.

"May I…..have another?" asked Starfire as she leaned in for another kiss.

"You don't even have to ask." said Ayon as he leaned in but before they could start another kiss a black and pink blur flew by and snatched Starfire away. Ayon looked up and saw it was some kind of robotic squid and it had Starfire in two of its four tentacles. "STARFIRE!" yelled Ayon.

"SHADOW!" yelled Starfire as the robot started to fly off.

Ayon put his mask and hood back on before running after them while pulling out his communicator. "Guys we have problem, Starfire was just snatched up by some kind of robot squid, I'm currently chasing them down but I could use some help." said Ayon.

"We're on our way." said Robin before the communicator turned off.

At some point during the chase Starfire had managed to get away from the robot but it was now chasing her and her Starbolts had no effect on it. Cyborg tried to grab it but he couldn't hold onto it, It flew by Raven before she could finish saying her magic words, Robin attack it with his bow staff but it too had no effect, and it just knocked Beast Boy aside. Ayon finally managed to get in front of the Robot as both of his arms turned pitch black with his hands becoming large claws, with one slash of his claws the robot fell to pieces and exploded.

"Tch, what the hell was that all about? Are you alright Star?" asked Ayon.

"Yes, I am unharmed, thank you for saving me." said Starfire.

"No problem Star. So anyone have an idea on what that thing was?" asked Ayon.

"Not a clue but let's get back to the tower incase it had friends." said Robin with everyone else agreeing with him.

 **TITANS TOWER**

As the Titans returned to the tower they noticed that Starfire was cling onto Ayon, the guys wrote this off as her still being a little freaked out about being attacked, Raven on the other hand knew better, she knew that Starfire was in fact acting on her feelings for Ayon. This actually made Raven a bit jealous as she wished she could show her own affection for Ayon without the risk of her powers acting up.

" _I really need to hurry up and get my powers under control_." Raven thought to herself.

"Well the fair was fun, besides the robot squid attack of course. You sure you don't want to head to bed Starfire?" asked Cyborg.

"No I wish to continue having a good time with my friends and I want to thank friend Shadow for helping me by reciting my planets poem of gratitude, all 6,000 verses." said Starfire. Everyone stopped and stared at her when she said just how long the poem would be.

"Well before you start let me put on a pot of coffee." said Ayon heading for the kitchen.

"Dude, you're really going to sit through all of that?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's her way of thanking me, even though she doesn't need to, so I'll respect it." said Ayon. Suddenly they all heard a soft chuckle from behind them and turned to the sound. They saw a woman leaning against the back of their couch. " _Okay we really need to update our security if people are going to just keep popping up in our house, though if hot girls keep popping in I'm not going to complain_." Ayon thought to himself.

The woman in question looked a lot like Starfire with a few key differences. The white of her eyes were actually white while her irises were a dark purple that matched Ayon's and her hair matched her eyes. For clothes she wore pretty much what Starfire wore the first time they met her only the crop top, the skirt, the boots, and the jewels in her armor were black and she didn't have the head piece. This woman is Blackfire, Starfire's sister.

Starfire suddenly squealed loudly before she flew over to the woman and hugged her tightly. "Sister, I'm so glad to see you again!" cheered Starfire.

The woman, now identified to the group as Starfire's sister, pushed Starfire back a bit and held up one finger before looking at the guys in the room. When her eyes fell on Ayon she smirked a bit before she walked over to him, pulled his mask down, and then crashed her lips against his. Ayon quickly noticed that Starfire's sister was a much more aggressive kisser as she was already trying to shove her tongue down his throat, not one to take a challenge lying down he quickly fought back with his own tongue.

Blackfire was actually surprised that Ayon didn't submit to her right away and decided to take things up a notch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her DD-cup breasts into his chest. Ayon knew what she was doing but he would not allow himself to be defeated, he was no one's submissive! In a bold move Ayon lifted Black fire up by her thighs which caused her to wrap her legs around his waist and caused a sensual moan to escape from Blackfire's lips. This actually turned Blackfire on as she liked a guy that wouldn't allow himself to be pushed around and dominated, she started to grind on him in order to get him to submit but he countered by moving his hands from her thighs to her luscious ass and squeezing it roughly. Blackfire moaned loudly at this as she enjoyed Ayon playing with her ass so roughly.

At this point the boys were completely red faced, even Beast Boy, and turned away from the scene in front of them. Starfire knew that her sister was simply trying to learn English and since Ayon knew so many different languages it would take a while, but she didn't like how intimate her sister was being. Raven looked passive on the outside but on the inside her passion was basically crying for her to kiss Ayon like that and her anger and jealousy were working together to try and get her to rip Blackfire off of Ayon.

For two whole minutes now the kiss has been going on and they showed no sign of stopping. At the 5 minute mark Blackfire had finally submitted to Ayon and allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Ayon found himself comparing the way Starfire tasted to the way Blackfire tasted, Starfire tasted very sweet while Blackfire was sweet as well but with a slight sourness to it. Either way he enjoyed her taste. Blackfire was now extremely turned on as her panties had become soaking wet, she loved that she had FINALLY found someone that could dominate her rather than it being the other way around. At the 10 minute mark of their kiss, more like make-out session, they broke apart but Blackfire didn't let go of Ayon.

"Thanks, that'll make talking to you guys a lot easier." said Blackfire.

"No problem, happy to help." said Ayon. " _I FUCKING LOVE MY LIFE_!" Ayon cheered in his head. You kiss two hot sisters in one day and see if you don't cheer.

Just then Blackfire was ripped away from Ayon by Starfire who placed herself between her sister and her love interest. "So Sister, what brings you to earth?" asked Starfire while trying to get her sister's mind off of Ayon.

"No real reason, I just wanted to see my sister plus I heard Earthlings liked to party, now are you going to introduce me to your friends or not." said Blackfire.

"Oh yes of course. Friends this is my older sister." said Starfire.

"My names Komand`r but in your language it would be Blackfire. Now I've heard a lot about the famous Teen Titans through Star's transmissions so let me guess who everyone is." said Blackfire before she walked over to Cyborg. "Cyborg right?" asked Blackfire.

"That's right, pleased to meet you little lady." said Cyborg as he held out his hand for her shake, Blackfire shook his hand and ended up crushing it with her strength. "Little lady, big handshake, well alright." said Cyborg impressed by her strength.

Moving down the line Blackfire stopped in front of Raven. "Raven. I love the gem on your Ajna Chakra." said Blackfire causing Raven to smile a bit as the only other person that knew about chakras was Ayon since he meditated alongside her.

"You know about chakras?" asked Raven.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime. We'll have to do a bit while I'm here." said Blackfire as Raven smiled a bit more. Ayon caught this and smiled a bit under his mask at Raven's show of emotion.

"Beast Boy, what's up?" asked Blackfire.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby." said Beast Boy making joke.

"Hehehe, good one." said Blackfire with a small chuckle.

"See she thinks I'm funny." said Beast Boy as he leaned over to Raven who sighed.

"Statistically someone has too." said Raven with Ayon laughing at her unintentional joke, Beast Boy pouted at this.

"You must be Robin or do you prefer Tweety?" asked Blackfire. This caused Ayon to almost fall on the floor as he laughed out loud while Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered a bit. "I'm loving this cape." said Blackfire as she got behind him and held up the cape to get a better look.

"Thanks, it's a high-density polymerized titanium. Ten times stronger than steel." said Robin. Ayon always wondered if that was so strong and yet flexible enough to be a cape then why didn't Robin make his whole outfit out of it? "And please call me Robin." said Robin with his eyebrow twitching. Blackfire nodded at this before floating over to the last person of the day.

"And you must be the famous Shadow. Starfire has told me a lot about you." said Blackfire with a smirk as she licked her lips already wanting to kiss him again.

"All good things I hope." said Ayon.

"Oh yes, but she failed to mention what good kisser you were." purred Blackfire. Starfire once again flew between her sister and Ayon, she then started to push Blackfire towards the couch.

"Please sit Sister and tell us of your travels." said Starfire.

"Fine but first I have a gift for you." said Blackfire as she pulled out a gem the same shade of green as Starfire's eyes attached to a black cord.

"A Centauri moon diamond! Sister where did you get this?" asked Starfire.

"From the Centauri moons of course." said Blackfire as she put it around Starfire's neck. With that done everyone sat down on the couch to listen to Blackfire's stories though Starfire made she placed herself between Ayon and her sister.

Later that night, after giving Blackfire a spare room to sleep in, the Titans were all getting ready to go to bed. Ayon was sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a dark purple wife-beater, a air of back boxers, and his mask. He was currently using his powers in order to play Santa for some special girls.

 **STARFIRE'S ROOM**

Starfire came out of her closet wearing long pink pajama pants with purple cat heads on it and a purple halter top. Walking over to her vanity she sat down and started brushing her hair until she felt something poking her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw a large hand made of shadows, the hand opened up and held to her the stuffed orange cat that Ayon had won for her earlier in the night and a note. After she took the stuffed animal and the note the hand sunk back into the ground, opening the note she began to read.

{Dear Star

I wanted to be sure my red headed beauty got her stuffed animal that I won for her. I also wanted to make sure you knew that I had a great time on our little date, yes I'm considering that a date, and I hope we can have another some time in the future. Until then goodnight and sweet dreams.

Love Shadow.

P.S Remember the next time you want a kiss, you don't have to ask, I'll be more then willing to kiss you anytime you would like.}

After she finished reading the note She hugged her Stuffed cat tightly and squealed in delight while floating around in a circle. This was the conformation that she wanted, this proved that they were indeed courting each other, now that she was sure a relationship could be established between them she didn't have to act so possessive of him around her sister. Starfire's people were very free with their emotions, it was too the point that it was normal to find a male mated to multiple females. Though they were open to having multiple mates the females tended to be possessive of a potential mate either until they have established a relationship or when their mate was being courted by an untrusted female.

Once she calmed down she went to bed while hugging her stuffed animal. Though before completely going to to sleep she thought of ways to convince Ayon to date both her and Blackfire since it was clear that both liked him.

 **RAVEN'S ROOM**

Raven was currently sitting on her bed wearing dark blue pajama pants and a gray T-shirt while reading a book. She looked up from her book when she sensed something happening in the shadows of her room, a moment later a hand made of shadows came out of her wall and opened up to her showing that it was holding a stuffed blue raven and a note. Knowing that this must have come from Shadow Raven took the stuffed animal and note, causing the hand to disappear.

{Dear Raven

Hey there Pretty Bird, I won that stuffed raven you're currently holding at the fair and decided to give it to you. I know you're not really a stuffed animal kind on girl but I hope you like it anyway, consider it a token of my affection. Anyway goodnight Pretty Bird, sweet dreams, and I'll see you in the morning.

Love Shadow.}

Raven smiled with a small blush on her face as she finished the note. He was right she wasn't much of a stuffed animal kind of girl but she still held the stuffed raven close to her. It was the first gift she had gotten from…...well anyone really and the fact that it came from the first boy she ever liked made it all the more special.

 **UNKNOWN WAREHOUSE IN GOTHAM**

A beautiful woman is currently sitting on a crate while listening to the infamous Clown Prince of Crime rant about his next plan to defeat Batman and make the whole city of Gotham smile like him. This woman had lightly tanned skin while her face was painted white with black eyeshadow and red lipstick, she had bright blue eyes, and blonde hair done in two pigtails with the end of one being dyed black and the other being dyed red. Her body was very athletic but still feminine with defined abs, large DD-cup breasts, a narrow waist, flared hips, and a round firm ass. For clothes she wore leather spiked boots with the right boot being red and the left boot being black, tight black and red leather pants with the left side being red with four black diamonds on it and the right side being black with four red diamonds on it and the pants were held up by a wide spiked belt. For a top she wore a black and red leather corset with elbow length black and red leather fingerless gloves and spiked wristbands, and finishing the outfit was a black choker around her neck. This woman is Harley Quinn (if you need a better idea of what she looks like look up Harley Quinn from Arkham City) and she's bored out of her mind.

As Harley sat there her mind drifted off to certain purple eyed, mask, and hood wearing semi-hero that she's run into a couple of times before. Whenever they weren't fighting it was always fun to just sit around and talk with him, she always felt that she could just talk to him about anything. Sometimes she would joke with him about Batman, talk to him about her friends, and even just talk to him about her day. Harley often thought that she could talk to him so easily because he listened to her and he never tried to change her, sure he told her to stay out of trouble but he also told her to have fun. Harley took this as him telling her to not get caught getting into trouble. If Batman was Gotham's Dark Knight then to Harley Shadow was her Dark Prince.

Harley was brought out of her thoughts when she she felt something tap her on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a hand made of shadows open up to her and reveal that it had a stuffed harlequin doll that was colored red and black and a note. Taking the note and the doll she watched as the hand disappeared before she started reading the note.

{Dear Harley

Hey there my sexy Mistress of Clowns, I hope you're having fun over there in Gotham but staying out of trouble. I hope you like the doll, I won it at a fair over here in Jump City and it made me think of you. Anyway goodnight Harley and take care.

Love Shadow.}

Harley smiled at the note and blushed a bit when he called her the Mistress of Clowns. At first Harley never saw herself falling for anyone other than Joker, but she knew she was falling for Shadow. He treated her so well and even when he would visit Gotham from time to time and had to arrest her he made it feel like a game, he would chase her and she would run while giggling and when he caught her he would always say he looked forward to next time. She had kissed him a few times and she would gladly admit to anyone that every time they kissed it made her weak in the knees.

" _Hmm, maybe I should invite him ova here for a meet and greet, it's been too long since we seen each other_." Harley thought to herself while holding her new doll close.

 **UNKNOWN GREENHOUSE IN GOTHAM**

Currently walking around a greenhouse watering the plants is a very beautiful woman. The woman had smooth skin that was tented green, emerald green eyes, black lips, and waist length red hair. Her body had an amazing figure with long toned legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a flat toned stomach, and perky round DD-cup breasts. For clothes she only wore a thigh length form fitting dress and was made of leaves with small vines wrapped around her legs and arms. This woman is the infamous Poison Ivy. And while she was watering the plants her mind was elsewhere, thinking of her favorite semi-hero known as Shadow. To Ivy Shadow was one of the few people that understood why she does what she does and while he thought it was a bit extreme at times he found her love for nature endearing.

At first she thought of him as any other man but he never fell for any of her seduction attempts but then she got to know him and started to flirt with him in honest, she never expected anything to come from her flirting since her kisses were deadly now but then one day he had kissed her on his own and he was fine. He had kissed her a few more times after that and after each kiss he was fine, when she figured out that he was immune to her natural poison on top of the fact that he was kind, funny, and loved nature she was ready push him down and fuck his brains out. She hadn't had sex with anyone since her accident and now that there was a man in front of her with an immunity to her poison there was no way she was passing up the chance.

Ivy was taken from her thoughts when she felt something tapping against her leg. Looking down she saw a hand made of shadows that opened up to her revealing that it was holding a stuffed rose plushy and a note. Taking both she started to read the note as the hand disappeared.

{Dear Ivy

Hey there Gaia, I hope you're doing well and staying out of trouble. I won the rose plushy at the fair here in Jump City and it made me think of you, I hope you like it. And please don't seduce a bunch of men into building you a new hideout again. Anyway goodnight my dear and sweet dreams.

Love Shadow.

P.S. I finally worked out that deal with the government, congratulations you are now the co-owner of every square inch of the Amazon Rainforest, the Valdivian Temperate Rainforest, and the Tongass Rainforest. Of course I'm the other person that owns them now, we can protect them as we see fit as long as we don't go overboard. I'll come see you sometime to talk about how we'll take care of everything.}

Once Ivy finished reading the note she was in tears. These tears were tears of shame and joy, shame because she remembered when Shadow said that he would help her protect nature through legal means and how she didn't believe him. Joy was because the man she had fallen in love with had made good on his word by making it so she and himself owned three of the largest forests in the world.

" _That's it the next time I see him I'm fucking him until one of us can't move, then I'll wait for us to recover before starting all over again_." Ivy thought to herself.

 **UNKNOWN PENTHOUSE IN GOTHAM**

Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman is a beautiful woman with soft fair skin, blue eyes, black hair, an athletic but feminine build, long legs, wide hips, a round ass, toned stomach, and large D-cup breasts. As of right now all she is wearing for clothing is a black lace nightgown, she's currently laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, and thinking about the two men that have had the biggest impact on her life.

The first was Batman A.K.A Bruce Wayne. When she had first met him he was so dark, mysterious, and yet charming at the same time. She openly flirted with him but he was often so stiff and serious, he often told her she should stop being a thief and either use her skills to become a hero or just live a normal life. Sure she had managed to crack that hard outer shell of his a few times and get a kiss out of him but he would always go back to being a serious stiff the next day. She had tried several times to get him to commit to having a relationship but he was never willing to commit, always having an excuse like she would be targeted by his enemies or since she was a thief and he was a hero it wouldn't work out between them. She was honestly getting sick of putting herself out there for him only for him to deny her.

Next was Shadow. Just like Batman when she met him he was dark, mysterious, and yet charming but that where the similarities ended. While Batman was serious and stiff, Shadow was relaxed and playful. She had expected him to be like Batman and try to get her to stop being a thief but he never did, in fact he made catching her into a game. Whenever he caught her stealing something he would steal it from her then give her 5 to 15 minutes to steal it back from him, if she could get what she stole back from him he'd let her go but if she couldn't get it back then she would let him take her in without a fight. She found the game really fun and noticed that sometimes he would let her win, she always smiled at that as Batman would never intentionally let her go. After a while she started to openly flirt with him and much to her surprise he flirted back without hesitation, flirting soon turned into kissing and she had to admit that Shadow was a way better kisser than Batman. She remembered a time when she was hanging out with her friends Ivy and Harley when Shadow just showed up out of nowhere. They all had a good time with each other and at the end of the night Shadow gave all three of them a deep kiss before he left, Selina had to admit that if she did manage to get a relationship out of Shadow that she wouldn't mind sharing him.

Selina was brought out of her thoughts when a hand made of shadows appeared in front of her and opened up to show it was holding a stuffed tabby cat and a note. Taking the note and the stuffed animal she began to read as the hand disappeared.

{Dear Catwoman

Hey there Kitty, I hope my favorite sexy cat burglar has been doing well. I also hope you haven't been stealing too much since I'm not there, you know how I enjoy our little game. I won the cat at a fair here in Jump City and it made me think of you, I hope you like it. Anyway goodnight and sweet dreams.

Love Shadow.}

Selina smiled as she finished the note, it was just like Shadow to do something like this. " _I've made my choice, the bat can continue to fly on its own, it's time for this cat devote her time to chasing her Shadow_." Selina thought to herself before going to bed for the night.

 **JUMP CITY UNKNOWN H.I.V.E ACADEMY**

Jinx was laying on her bed in her dorm room wearing her night clothes which consisted of dark purple short shorts and a black T-shirt. It hadn't been that long since the Headmaster of H.I.V.E Academy got her and her friends out of prison and she was currently thinking about her encounter with Shadow, just thinking about it was enough to get her wet, she had masterbaited to him several times since she met him and it honestly annoyed her that his stupid friends had to show up and ruin her fun. She was a young teenage girl with needs and with what she felt in shadows pants she was sure he was equipped to handle her needs and more.

"I _was so close to being split in half by that monster_." thought Jinx as her hand unconsciously moved down her body towards her crotch before she stopped it. " _NO! I have a boyfriend now so I don't need to do this, the next thing that will touch this pussy will be that weapon Shadow is keeping in his pants_." Jinx thought to herself. She was then taken from her thoughts when a hand made of shadows came for under her bed and opened up revealing that it was holding a stuffed black cat and a note. Raising an eyebrow at this she took the stuffed cat and the note, once she did the hand disappeared and she started to read the note.

{Dear Jinx

Hey there my sexy Mistress of Luck, I'm sure you're out of jail by now so I'm using this chance to talk to you. I won that stuffed cat at a fair and it made me think of you I hope you like it. I'll probably pop up sometime in the next few days to take you out on a proper date so if you notice your shadow acting weird know that it's just me. Also try to stay out of trouble as I would rather not have to break you out of jail just for us to have a date. Anyway good night Baby and sweet dreams.

Love Shadow.}

Jinx smiled as she finished the note and hugged the stuffed cat close. She was happy that Shadow was going to take her out on a date but what really touched her was that he was willing to break her out of jail just to do so. " _Oh I made the right choice with him_." thought Jinx.

 **UNKNOWN PLANET IN THE GALAXY**

On an unknown planet a rage filled battle cry sounded off before a woman destroyed a boulder with her hands. The woman in question was quite beautiful with light blue skin, waist length black hair that was currently hidden away, an hourglass figure with long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a large juicy ass, a narrow waist, D-cup breasts, small devil wings on her head, and large skeleton wings on her back. For clothes she wore thigh high red armor boots, a black unitard that covered her upper body and crotch, red elbow length armor gloves, a red armor breastplate, a black mask/helmet that covered the upper half of her face. This woman is Bleez, the second in command of the Red Lantern Corps and she is currently training in order to increase her strength.

"RAAAGGGH! It's not enough, my beloved is much stronger than this! If I wish to stand beside my beloved as an equal than I must grow stronger!" raged Bleez. When she had first met Shadow she could feel the power that laid hidden beneath his skin and it was intoxicating. She had given him that Red Lantern Ring for two reasons, one was because the ring had called out to him and the second was so that he would seek her out. Once he put on the ring he would need to learn how to use it properly and control his rage so she would become his teacher and while teaching him everything she knew she would also become his lover. Then once his training was complete they will find and kill Sinestro together before leaving the Red Lantern Corps and starting a family together, she would bear him many powerful children.

Suddenly Bleez saw a hand made of shadows come out of her own shadow before it opened up to her revealing that it held a small stuffed devil and a note. Taking both she read the note as the hand disappeared.

{Dear Bleez

Hey there my sexy Goddess of Rage I hope you are doing well. Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to find you in this big ass galaxy, let's not mention the amount of power I have to expend just to get something to you! Sometimes I wish you would set up shop closer to Earth but I know you can't thanks to the fact that a Green Lantern is stationed here, I met him by the way and you were right, he's a total asshole. He tried to have me hand over the ring you gave me but don't worry I still have it, I haven't put it on yet simply because I don't know what would happen to it once my power latches onto it. Oh yeah, I won that stuffed devil from the fair here in Jump City and it made me think of you, I hope you like it. Anyway I patiently wait for your next visit.

Love Shadow.}

The scowl that could usually be seen and Bleez's face surprisingly turned into a soft smile once she finished the note from her beloved. She then looked to the little stuffed devil and held it close, she wasn't the type of woman who liked little trinkets like this but since it was a gift from her beloved she would keep it and she would treasure it. She was pissed that the Green Lantern had the gall to even talk to her beloved let alone try to take his ring, she'd deal with him later though as she knew her beloved could handle himself.

"Don't worry my beloved, I will come and visit you again but first I must grow stronger as I refuse to hold you back." Bleez said to herself before going back to training.

 **TITANS TOWER: AYON'S ROOM**

Ayon fell back onto his bed as he stopped using his powers since he finally got the gifts to all of his girls. At first it was easy but getting to Bleez was the hard part, his powers weren't mature yet so it put a lot of strain on him to stretch his control over shadows that damn far. He was sure that his father could do it without trouble but then again his father had thousands of years worth of experience.

" _I need to train more, my powers are still growing and therefore will only get harder to control if I slack in my training_." Ayon thought to himself before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

 **TIMESKIP: A WEEK LATER 10 P.M**

Ayon was currently standing on the roof of Titans Tower under the light of the full moon while thinking about the past week. First was that Starfire was a lot more affectionate now as she would kiss him at almost every opportunity she was given, some where short and sweet while others were long and passionate. It had really become a common thing for Starfire to kiss him the moment she saw him. Raven had also become more affectionate, while she wasn't kissing him all the time like Starfire she did talk to him even more than before, she sat closer to him, and when no one was looking she would hold his hand at random times. He made good on his promise to Jinx and taken her out on a date, it wasn't anything special as it was just a picnic in the park at night. He had made the food himself since his mom had given him plenty of cooking lessons, he'd have to thank her sometime for those lessons as Jinx really enjoyed the food. The date was spent with them getting to know each other better and heavily making-out, it would have went further had some group of idiots not decided to rob a bank, needless to say Ayon beat them down extra hard for cock blocking him.

Then there was Blackfire, a very beautiful and talented woman as she played video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg, meditated with Raven, trained with Robin, and talked and relaxed with him all while constantly flirting. For some reason Ayon found that he was the only one that noticed that Blackfire went out of her way to avoid hanging out with Starfire and when she was around Starfire she would hurt Starfire's feelings with backhanded compliments, he also noticed that Blackfire seemed to be trying to hog everyone's time so they wouldn't have any for Starfire. As of right now he seemed to be the only one that spent any real time with Starfire as everyone else seemed to prefer Blackfire, he could understand Raven preferring Blackfire as Starfire was a bit too…...cheery for Raven's tastes but the others dumbfounded him.

The situation with Blackfire was actually a part of the reason why he was out here so late, he loved nights where you could bathe in the light of the moon as it was soothing to him and helped him think clearly about any subject. He just couldn't figure out why Blackfire seemed to dislike Starfire so much while Starfire seemed to look up to Blackfire, but now he was starting to understand a little, now he's thinking that something happened to Blackfire that she's blaming Starfire for.

"Hey there cutie, I was looking for you." said Blackfire as she floated over to him.

" _Well what do you know just the person I need answers from_." Ayon thought to himself. "Oh really, what can I do for you Blackfire?" asked Ayon while not looking away from the moon.

"I can think of a lot of things you can do TO me, but for now how about you tell me why you've been avoiding me." said Blackfire.

Ayon looked at her out of the conner of his eye for a moment before going back to looking at the moon. "I haven't been avoiding you, I've spent time with you several times this past week, I just have other things to pay attention to." said Ayon.

"Like my sister." said Blackfire with some annoyance slipping into her voice.

"Also Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Tweety, my own training, and other things. I might not be the leader of this team but I help everyone with their training while also handling my personal life." said Ayon.

"How come you haven't trained with me?" asked Blackfire as she floated closer to him then wrapped her arms around his left arm and pulled it between her breasts.

"You never asked to train you just always flirted, not that I didn't enjoy it." said Ayon while Blackfire smirked at his response. "Tell me Blackfire, why don't you like Star?" asked Ayon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blackfire with a frown.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, the others may not have noticed your actions this past week but I have, you've been purposely trying to steal our attention from Starfire in order to isolate her and make her feel replaced now talk." said Ayon with authority in his voice.

"Fine, on Tamaran my sister and I are princesses but while she was loved and praised I was isolated and ridiculed. You see everyone on Tamaran pretty much looks the same with orange skin, red hair and two toned green eyes but as you can tell I only have the orange skin. I'm considered a birth defect on my planet as those born like me are usually weaker than the other Tamaraneans, this is actually true as thanks to the way I was born I actually can't fly through space without something to amplify my powers but at first I couldn't fly at all, my Blackbolts aren't nearly as strong as they should be, and my strength isn't up to par either." said Blackfire while unconsciously holding onto Ayon tighter.

"I see, I think I understand now. Being the older sister you had to watch as your little sister was praised and loved while you were ignored, isolated, ridiculed, and told that you were wrong. Most likely all of this was done while you were really young and therefore you had two paths to take, depression or anger and it's clear that you took the path of anger. Growing up you most likely saw everything Star did as a slap to the face or her flaunting what she had and you didn't. Blackfire you must know that you're directing your anger at the wrong person." said Ayon.

"What do you mean?" asked Blackfire.

"I mean look back on your life with Starfire without anger tainting your sight and ask yourself this question, "What did Starfire do to deserve my hate?" then tell me your answer." said Ayon.

Blackfire frowned at this but did as he asked, she closed her eyes and thought about her past with her sister. What she saw disturbed her as she saw that Starfire never made fun of her, never ridiculed her, never flaunted that she was loved more, never forced her to be alone, hell she never even frowned at her. In fact it Starfire went out of her way to be around her and get her approval, Starfire was the one person on Tamaran that showed her unconditional love.

"Nothing, she did nothing to deserve my hate." said Blackfire as she opened her eyes which had tears built up in them. "Why did I take my anger out on her?" asked Blackfire.

"Because on some level you knew that she wouldn't retaliate while anyone else would. Now that you know you were wrong you can fix things and be a better sister to Starfire. You know you're actually really lucky Blackfire." said Ayon.

"How so?" asked Blackfire.

"Despite being a princess and temporarily being a prisoner Starfire still has this innocence to her that most would lose after going through what she did, it's a really rare thing." Ayon paused at this point and fully turned his attention to Blackfire for the first time. "Starfire may know that the world isn't perfect but she doesn't know just how dark and unforgiving it can be. As her big sister it is your job to protect that innocence for as long as possible, it's your job to be her shield and I know you can do that as despite this so call defect you were born with you are strong." said Ayon.

"What if I fail?" asked Blackfire before she hugged him and buried her head into his chest.

"You won't fail Blackfire, like said you're strong and now that you know who to direct your rage at you can use it to make yourself even stronger in order to protect your sister. You won't fail, not like I did." said Ayon. Blackfire looked up him when he said that last part and when she saw his eyes she saw that they were filled with pain, regret, and sorrow. Seeing the questioning look Ayon decided to explain a little. "I have three younger siblings, two sisters and a brother, at the age of 6 they lost more than anyone should have to lose at that age. As their big brother it was my job to protect them, to be their shield, and I failed. Everytime I see them I go over what happened to them in my head, if I had been a bit faster, if I had acted sooner I could have stop it…..I could have protected them. I failed them, but I won't allow you to fail Blackfire, you can do this." said Ayon.

Blackfire stared into Ayon's eyes for a few moments before she pulled down his mask and pulled him into a deep kiss. The kiss was passionate and fierce as Blackfire poured everything she felt for Ayon into the kiss and everything she was giving Ayon was giving back. As they kissed under the moonlight Blackfire knew that this was the man was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was so kind, funny, powerful, dominant, and he had stopped her from completely ruining her relationship with her sister, she knew two things as of right now. The first is that she was in love with this man and the second was that she would marry him. Once they finally broke the kiss Blackfire buried her head into his chest again and simply took in his warmth and scent.

"There's something else you should know, that Centauri Moon gem I gave Starfire is stolen, I used it to amplify my powers to fly through space. The Centauri Police are looking for me and they'll probably send their drones to this planet in order to retrieve me." said Blackfire.

"Do these drones look like pink and black squid robots?" asked Ayon, when she nodded he sighed. "Here's what you're going to do, you're going to apologize to Starfire for being a huge bitch, yes you will use the word bitch, you're going to explain to her why you need that gem back, and then you're going to give it to me and I'll handle things from there." said Ayon.

"Yes Daddy." said Blackfire with a purr in her voice as she let go of him and went to do as he said, when she turned around though Ayon slapped her ass. "Oohh, are you going to punish me Daddy." moaned Blackfire, she could already feel her pussy getting wet.

"Well you have been a bad girl so yes I am going to punish you, but first you have work to do so get going." said Ayon as he slapped her ass again.

"Oooohh, yes Daddy." moaned Blackfire before she floated off. It wasn't long before she returned with the gem, Ayon took the gem and went out to see if he could find the Centauri Police. He succeed in finding them and returning the gem but they also wanted Blackfire so Ayon "convinced" them to leave her to him, needless to say they left right away. When he got back to the tower instead of going straight to his room he went to Raven's room and knocked on her door.

"Shadow, is there something I can help you with?" asked Raven as she opened her door while wearing her night clothes.

"Actually yeah there is, there's something I've been wanting to do." said Ayon.

"Oh what's th-mmhp." said Raven before she was interrupted by Ayon pulling his mask down and kissing her deeply. Raven was both shocked and scared, shocked because she didn't think Ayon would do something like this and scared because she knew something like this would cause her powers to act up. Ayon deepened the kiss by adding his tongue to the mix causing Raven to moan into the kiss. Raven was surprised that her powers hadn't activated yet but soon started to return the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. Ayon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him until her breasts were squished up against his chest then his hands moved down and squeezed her ass which caused her to moan a little louder. Once they broke the kiss Raven was breathing heavily with a blush on her cheeks.

"I really like you Raven and I want you to be my mate." said Ayon as he started kissing her neck.

Raven was surprised to hear this as she knew this was a serious thing, mating with a demon or even a half demon was a permanent thing until one of them died. While she really liked him they haven't even been out on a date yet and while she wasn't a girl that was into all the mushy stuff that came with dating she still at least wanted to experience one.

"I would like to be your mate Shadow, but can we date first as this isn't something I want to just jump into." said Raven.

"Of course we can date Pretty Bird. Even demons have courting rituals, though those mostly involve presenting the head of the other suitors to the female, I think we can skip that." said Ayon. "Oh and if you were wondering why your powers aren't acting up, it's because I've been training with my powers and I've learned that if I focus I can suppress the powers of another if I make physical contact with them." said Ayon. Raven's eyes widened at this before she pulled him in for another kiss, she was so happy as this meant she could show him how she felt without worrying that something bad happening because of her powers.

"Goodnight Shadow." said Raven after breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight Pretty Bird." said Ayon before pulling his mask back up and went to his room.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The next morning Ayon awoke to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, getting up and getting dressed Ayon opened the door only for his mask to be pulled down and then kissed deeply by Starfire. He was used to this so he didn't hesitate to kiss her back but when they broke the kiss Blackfire jumped in and kissed him two. That surprised him as he wasn't sure Starfire would be okay with that but then she explain about her people and how the males would usually have more than one mate, Ayon inwardly cheered about this as he wrapped his arms around both of their waists and walked with them to the kitchen.

When they got there they found the rest of the team standing there staring at a beautiful woman that was cooking in the kitchen. She was quite tall at 6'3 with brown skin, long light purple hair, gold colored eyes, an athletic but feminine figure, and large G-cup breasts. For clothes wore a long sleeved calf length white dress with light blue accents and gold chinese dragons wrapped around it and white open toed high heels. This woman is Elise, Dragon Goddess of Justice and Light, she also happens to be Ayon's mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Ayon while shocking everyone else. Beast Boy and Cyborg had to quickly look away from the woman that they thought unbelievably beautiful once the learned she was their friend's mom.

"I just wanted to see my boy, it's been too long since we've just sat down and talked." said Elise.

"It's been two weeks." said Ayon. Ayon tended to visit his mom from time to time just to talk with her, he did the same with his dad.

"WAIT BACK IT UP, this is your mom Shadow?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, in fact I should do introductions. Mom these guys and ladies are Tweety, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire. Ladies and gentlemen this is my mom." said Ayon.

"It's nice to meet all of you and you call my son Shadow, that is actually quite the fitting name." said Elise.

"Because of his powers?" asked Starfire.

"No Dear, because of his father and I. If we're going by powers than I guess I would be Light and his father would be Darkness and together we made Shadow." said Elise while noticing how close Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven were to her son. She found this delightful as it meant that she might have grandchildren in the near future. "Go sit on the couch Dears, I'll have breakfast done in just a bit." said Elise.

Everyone went to sit on the couch but not before informing her that Beast Boy was a vegetarian. Starfire set on Ayon's right, Raven set on his left, and Blackfire was bold by sitting on his lap. Starfire then moved his mask and kissed him again though this time it was much softer. "What was that for Star?" asked Ayon.

"That was for giving me back my sister." whispered Starfire. She and Blackfire had actually had a long talk last night with Blackfire apologizing and promising to be a better sister. Starfire was of course forgiving and spent the rest of the night talking with Blackfire like real sisters would, Blackfire even told Starfire about her feelings for Ayon. Starfire wasn't too surprised but she was overjoyed because if she had to share Ayon with anyone she'd want it to be her sister.

"You don't have to thank me for that Star, but your welcome anyway." whispered Ayon. It only took a few more minutes before Elise finished breakfast and served all of them while also getting to know them. She found that she liked the boys and thought they would be good friends for her son to have. The girls on the other hand, she smelt her son's scent heavily on them but only on the surface meaning that Ayon hadn't mated with any of them but were at least performing some sort of courtship ritual.

Once breakfast was done Elise washed the dishes and then before anyone could go off to do their own thing she grabbed Raven, Blackfire, Starfire, and Ayon. "Oh no you don't the five of us are going out today, I wish to spend more time with my son and you four interest me." said Elise. "We'll be at the mall if you need us." Elise said to Robin before the five of them disappeared in a flash of light.

 **THE MALL**

Ayone loved the mall, he knew that most guys didn't like going to the mall with any kind of lady friend simply because they usually ended up carrying all the bags. Ayon had the ultimate cheat code for this as he could store all their bags in his shadow and retrieve them anytime he pleased. While here Ayon has been dragged into multiple stores as the girls bought anything that caught their eye, there were multiple times Ayon had to hold himself back from punching the guys that were eyeing his girls and his mom.

Raven ignored the guys that tried to talk to her, they were mostly goths and emos, she just had no interest in them as they just didn't give her the same feelings as Ayon did from just being around him. Starfire was oblivious to all the attention her beauty was getting her as she was too busy enjoying her time out. Blackfire would usually enjoy having all the attention on her but now that she had Ayon she really didn't care for it, what she really enjoyed though was the fact that she had caught Ayon being rather possessive a few times and it really turned her on. Elise didn't pay attention to any of the men that were looking at her as none of them could hold a candle to her husband, it did make her giggle that her little boy was being so protective.

As they continued to shop Elise pulled Starfire and Blackfire aside in order to have a little "talk" with them in order to get to know them better and warn them not to hurt her son, she even used her powers to fix Blackfire's little problem with her powers. After that Elise was waiting for the right time to pull Raven aside and have a talk with her as well, she felt a power she knew all too well coming from Raven and wanted to talk to her about it. Blackfire had then pulled everyone into a clothing store in order to get some street clothes, or more specifically lingerie.

Ayon had no idea how to feel about this, on one hand he would most likely get to see his girls try on some sexy underwear but on the other hand he would most likely see what his mom was going to buy and that scared the shit out of him. His fears were erased however when his mom went to the other side of the store to get what she wanted while Blackfire made him sit in the waiting chair in front of the changing rooms. How Blackfire convinced Raven of all people to mold lingerie for him he would never know but he was NOT going to complain about it! Blackfire's lingerie were all colored black or dark purple and were very risque, they barely covered her nipples and pussy. Blackfire did a number of provocative poses while modeling the lingerie and if it weren't for the fact that his mom was in the same store he would have pushed Blackfire into the dressing room and fucked her brains out.

Starfire's lingerie were all colored pink, light purple, or white with green stripes, they were also more cute than sexy but it worked for Starfire. Starfire also tried to do some sexy poses, it was clear that Blackfire had coached her into doing it. Raven's lingerie were colored black and dark blue and were a surprising mix of sexy and cute. Raven didn't really to do any sexy poses and instead just settled on some shy modeling, in Ayon's opinion it made her extremely cute. When all of the modeling was done Ayon was glad his pants were baggy as he had the hardest erection he's ever had in his life. That erection quickly went away though when they met back up with his mom.

A while later Blackfire, Starfire, and Ayon went to the food court in order to get something to eat while Elise and Raven went into a bookstore. Elise saw this as the perfect time to talk to Raven.

"Raven, may I talk to you for a moment?" asked Elise.

"Sure." said Raven.

"Good, now I want you to honestly tell me how you feel about my son. I've already had this talk with Blackfire and Starfire and I'm glad to say that I believe they will make great mates for my son once they finish this courting ritual, but now I want to hear from you." said Elise.

Raven blushed deeply at this and felt her powers start to act up but just as they were about to activate they were suppressed. She easily figured that it was Elise that did it since if Ayon could do it then so could one of his parents and apparently that parent was standing in front of her. Feeling assured that her powers wouldn't act up from talking about her feelings Raven took a breath before explaining herself.

"I really like Shadow, since we've met he's done nothing but try to help me in whatever way he can. Whether that be helping to control my powers or helping me come out of my cloak, as he likes to say. It's only recently that I've gain enough control over my powers to show him more of my affection. He's the only one that knows what it's like being half demon and he even asked me to be his mate. I wanted to say yes but I also at least wanted one date first." said Raven.

Elise stared at Raven for a few moments without blinking and with a blank face, it was honestly making Raven nervous. Soon though a small smile made its way to Elise's face. "I think you'll make a great mate for my son, but I want you to know something." said Elise with her face becoming serious. "I know who your father is as I can feel that your power is connected to him, my husband and I have a bit of bad history with him and wish to see him destroyed. Usually I wouldn't allow anyone of his blood to be near my son but like I said you could be a great mate for him; I'll warn you now, if you hurt my son I'll make sure there isn't even dust left when I'm done with you." said Elise.

Raven was pale at this but still managed to nod, though something did catch her attention. "Wait, if you know my father then you can't be human." said Raven.

"You're right I'm not human, I'm a Goddess. Yes that means that my son isn't human at all, in fact he calls himself a Demi-Demon." said Elise. With their talk done they rejoined the others and enjoyed the rest of their time at the mall before they decided to call it a day and head back to the tower.

 **TITANS TOWER**

"Hey everyone we're-Oh you have to be FUCKING with me!" said Ayon as he saw that stand in the living room with the rest of the Titans was the Justice League.

"The sensors in our HQ picked up a massive spike in energy coming from here so we came to check it out, we also have more questions for you Shadow." said Batman.

"And I still need to get that ring from you." said Green Lantern.

"Both of you can fuck off." said Ayon.

"Are these more friends of yours?" asked Elise.

"No, they're my stalker and his friends, well my stalker, his friends, and his possible lover." said Ayon.

"I'm not his lover." said Wonder Woman.

"I wasn't talking about you." said Ayon as his attention turned to Superman. This made Flash, Beast Boy, and Cyborg snicker a bit.

"This is serious Shadow and who are these two new people?" asked Superman.

"I'm Blackfire, Starfire's older sister." said Blackfire.

"You may refer to me as Light, I'm Shadow's mother." said Elise.

"In that case you'll be coming with us as well." said Batman.

" _Oh this is not going to end well_." Ayon thought to himself.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 everyone I hope you liked it. This chapter you've met Ayon's mom and found out that she is a Goddess, you'll find out even more about Ayon's family in the next chapter. I also now have a poll on my profile for who gets the first LEMON for this story so go there and vote, I will also accept reviews as a vote.

Another things is that in one of my PMs someone asked if I would add Marvel girls to the Harem. I haven't decided on this yet as I'm thinking on how I would introduce them, but if you guys want to suggest a certain Marvel or D.C girl then please feel free to, though I won't guarantee that I'll add them.

Harem

Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Jinx, Kitten, Ravager, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn Catwoman, Cheetah (injustice 2 version), Black Canary, Bleez, Vixen, Livewire, Volcana, Killer Frost, Giganta, Tala, Fire, Ice, Galatea

Other Pairings

Robin x Batgirl

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Beast Boy x Terra

Well that's it everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	4. Dealing with Mom and Head Games

Hey guys here is chapter 4 for all of my loyal readers! Also as for the Poll results Raven will be getting the first Lemon in this story. Also I've decided not to add Marvel girls to the Harem since you readers have made a good point about there being plenty of hot DC women to pick from and adding Marvel women will just make way too big to manage the way I want.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 4: Dealing with Mom and Head Games

"Excuse me?" asked Elise a little taken back by what this strangely dressed man had said.

"You need to come with us for questioning." said Batman.

"Questioning for what?" asked Elise.

"You turned your son into a murderer and we want to know why." said Hawkgirl.

"My son is no such thing!" said Elise.

"He goes around killing people, with the skills you taught him!" said Wonder Woman.

"Hey those people I killed were guilty of crimes that would have gotten them the death penalty, don't make it seem like I was killing innocent people." said Ayon.

"And who gave you the right to decide whether they were innocent or guilty?" asked Green Lantern.

"The government, incase you forgot I do have a licence to kill." said Ayon getting really annoyed with all of this.

"And I still don't believe you should have that, a child like you has no idea the value of a human life." said Green Lantern.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Elise. She was sick and tired of these morons questioning her child's actions. "If you wish to have your questions answered then very well, we shall go with you and answer you questions but you will remain civil or my son and myself won't remain civil." said Elise. Ayon couldn't help the sadistic smirk he had on under his mask, he knew that when his mother said that they wouldn't remain civil she meant they would destroy everyone that got in their way. His mother may be the Goddess of Justice and Light but when she was pissed off she was the Goddess of Carnage, even his father feared his mother when she was pissed.

"We're going to." said Robin.

"No." said Batman.

"You don't have a choice. You're trying to interrogate a member of my team…..again, we at least have the right to be there." said Robin.

"Fine, you can come but don't interfere." said Superman.

 **THE WATCHTOWER**

The Titans were currently sitting in the waiting area on the other side of a two way mirror because the League decided to question Elise first. In the room with them was Black Canary with a notepad and a pen while the rest of the League were in the room with Elise.

"Why are you on this side of the glass Black Canary?" asked Robin.

"As a trained psychiatrist the others thought it would be a better idea for me to take notes on this side of glass so that she doesn't ask what I'm doing." said Black Canary.

" _She's only telling us half truths, while that is part of it she's also over here in order to take down my reactions to the questions asked and my mom's answers_." Ayon thought to himself.

 **WITH ELISE**

"We are going to ask you a few questions now and we would like for you to answer honestly." said Superman.

"Very well but you must ask the right questions." said Elise.

"Wow, your son said the same thing the first time we talked to him." said Flash. Elise just smirked at this and waited for them to ask their questions.

"What is your name?" asked Superman.

"Light." said Elise.

"Please, we need your real name." said Superman.

"I'm pretty sure my son told you that names have power and that our family greatly values them therefore you will only be getting the name I've chosen to use." said Elise.

"Very well, how is your relationship with Shadow's father?" asked Superman trying to get an understanding of the family dynamic.

"It's great, despite the amount of responsibilities we both have we make plenty of time for each other and our children." said Elise.

"And what should we call Shadow's father?" asked Batman getting really annoyed with not getting the answers he wanted.

"You may call my husband Darkness." said Elise.

"So Light and Darkness came together and made Shadow." said Wonder Woman.

"Hehehehe, I said the same thing to Shadow's friends." said Elise with a small chuckle.

"What do you know about the ring your son has?" asked Green Lantern.

"Ring? I assure you that I had no information that my son had planned on participating in your human mating ritual. Though now that I know I will get the details." said Elise while glaring at the mirror.

 **WITH AYON**

Ayon was drinking a cup of water when he heard what his mother said and felt her glare on him. This caused him to spit out the water with a look of horror on his face before replacing his mask. "WHAT THE HELL, I'm not marrying anyone!" said Ayon before looking to three of the four women in the room with him. "...Yet, and I certainly don't have any engagement rings on me. Nightlight-Man in there better clear things up before I get chewed out otherwise I am putting my boot soooo far up his ASS." said Ayon. Black Canary was furiously taking notes of what she was hearing and seeing.

Blackfire was smirking while Starfire and Raven were blushing as they had seen Ayon look at them meaning that he was thinking of marrying them. Blackfire and Starfire were just fine with mating themselves to Ayon but Raven was nervous of what Ayon would think of her when he found out who her father was.

 **WITH ELISE**

"It's not a wedding ring, it's a Red Lantern Ring he got from a woman named Bleez." said Green Lantern.

"Oh, the answer is still no. I didn't know he had one of those rings but with his power I'm not worried, that ring won't be able to do anything negative to my baby." said Elise.

"And what is your son's power?" asked Batman.

"Shadow has inherited powers from both his father and myself." said Elise.

"What powers do you and your husband have?" asked Batman.

"Sorry but I can not say." said Elise. This answer got Batman to bang his fists on the table and stand up with a sneer on his face.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SO MANY SECRETS!?" asked Batman. What those in the room didn't know was that on the other side of the mirror Ayon tensed up and was ready to attack if Batman tried anything with his mom. Black Canary took a note of this.

Elise was not fazed by Batman's outburst at all. "That's very hypocritical coming from you and your little group here who do nothing but keep secrets while saying that you're doing this to protect others. I believe I've already told you that you must ask the right questions if you want answers, you really haven't been asking the right questions." said Elise.

"Batman, please calm down we don't need any trouble." said Superman.

"I'd suggest you listen to him. I'll let this little temper tantrum you're throwing go but don't raise your voice to me again, this goes for all of you." said Elise.

"Is that a threat?" asked Green Lantern.

"You can take it however you want but I've also told you that as long as you remain civil so to would I." said Elise.

"You said we weren't asking the right questions, well then how about this, what are you?" asked Hawkgirl.

"That my dear is the right question. I am the Dragon Goddess of Light and Justice." said Elise.

"You're a Goddess?" asked Wonder Woman in shock.

"Yes I am child." said Elise.

"You're no Goddess, you're a mad woman who raised her child to be a murderer and kidnapped three traumatized kids!" said Green Lantern with a sneer.

"I did no such thing." said Elise.

"LIAR, Shadow himself told us that you taught him to kill and that after his first kill you took three kids!" said Green Lantern. He suddenly found himself lifted off the ground by his neck with Elise glaring at him, he was losing air fast as her grip continued to get tighter. The rest of the League were about to help him when Ayon suddenly appeared from his mom's shadow and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Mom, he isn't worth it." said Ayon in a soft voice. Elise continued to choke Green Lantern for a few more moments before letting him go.

"Be grateful mortal, if my son hadn't gotten involved I would have killed you. I didn't turn my son into a murderer but I did teach him to kill when it was necessary, to cut down those that can not be saved. To do what this so called Justice League refuses to do. And as for my children, I did not kidnap them, I took them in and raised them as my own and they could have left at any time they pleased." said Elise.

"Go in the other room Mom, I believe it's my turn to talk with them." said Ayon. Elise simply nodded and left in a flash of light, Ayon sat down in the chair his mother had sat in beforehand while the air around him became very serious. "You're all very lucky I stepped in or you all would have died." said Ayon.

"I'm sure we could have handled her." said Green Lantern.

"You couldn't handle me when I was choking Pigeon Girl over there so I really doubt you'd be able to handle my mother." said Ayon.

"Let's just get back to the questions we have." said Superman.

"Who is your father?" asked Green Lantern.

"Darkness." said Ayon.

"NO I'M TIRED OF ALL OF THIS CLOAK AND DAGGER SHIT, YOU GIVE ME AN ACTUAL NAME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Green Lantern.

"Careful Nightlight-Man that's a lot of rage you're letting out. You let out anymore and my ring might actually leave me for you instead." said Ayon. Green Lantern gritted his teeth but did in fact try to calm down. "The Green Lantern Corps, I find it funny that out of all the other Lantern corps who powers run off emotions of the heart, yours runs off of willpower, an emotion of the mind. From what I understand you can only harness the power of your rings by having the willpower to overcome great fear, what great fear did you overcome?" asked Ayon.

"That is none of your business." said Green Lantern.

"Is it perhaps that you're afraid of causing another planet to blow up?" asked Ayon.

 **WITH ELISE**

Elise actually smirked when she realized what Ayon was doing. "Oh that son of mine is so protective." said Elise.

"What do you mean?" asked Black Canary.

"It seems that your friend has angered my son and he is starting one of his games." said Elise.

"Games?" asked Black Canary with the Titans being interested as well.

"Yes, he learned this from his father, just watch and you'll understand." said Elise.

 **WITH AYON**

Ayon found himself up against the wall as Green Lantern used his ring to hold him there. "Is that a yes to my question?" asked Ayon before he felt his restraints get tighter. "Careful Nightlight-Man, this doesn't seem like a good use of your ring's power." said Ayon.

"Whoa GL calm down." said Flash.

"You had no right to say that." growled Green Lantern.

"And you had no right to speak to my mom like that, you're lucky that I'm the one dealing with you because if it was my dad he would have killed you instantly for insulting his wife like that." said Ayon.

"Where is your father." asked Superman as Green Lantern finally released Ayon.

"Hell." said Ayon simply.

"Your father is dead?" asked Wonder Woman.

"No, my dad is a powerful demon known as the White King and he rules the part of Hell where he is located." said Ayon.

"If that's true then you're not human at all." said Batman.

"That is correct, I like to call myself a demi-demon." said Ayon.

"I'm getting tired of playing games here Shadow, if your mother truly is a Goddess of Justice then you know what you've been doing is wrong." said Batman.

"Is it really Bathole?" asked Ayon.

"Yes, a life for a life won't make anything right." said Batman.

"You know I find that funny coming from you Bathole." said Ayon.

"And why is that?" asked Batman.

"Simple you lost both your parents right in front of you as a young boy, it was the first time you really saw the darker side of the world, of Gotham. That can be very traumatizing for a child. Once you were older you trained with Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Shadows in the art of combat, knowing full well that in the end they expected you to become a full member of their organisation. But when the time came for your final test, killing a man that had killed his neighbor just so he could have his land, you refused. You stated that while the man was criminal he didn't deserve death and that it was your job to be better than the criminals that you be facing." said Ayon.

"I don't know how you knew all of that but I stand by my decision that day." said Batman calmly. On the inside though he was greatly unnerved by how much Ayon knew about him.

 **WITH ELISE**

"Pay close attention children, you're about to see just how devastating my son can be without lifting a finger." said Elise. Black Canary and the Titans did as she said as they had to admit they were interested in what Ayon was saying.

 **WITH AYON**

"I'm not saying you chose wrong, that man could be redeemed for his actions and didn't deserve to die. Anyway after you managed to escape the League of Shadows you returned to Gotham determined to clean up the city by using what scared you most in order to scare criminals. You dressed yourself as a bat and started to fight crime, your plan worked…...for awhile." said Ayon.

"Awhile?" asked Batman. The rest of the League were curious too as they were sure Batman was stopping crime in Gotham City.

"You're a barking dog with no real bite, the criminals of Gotham were afraid of you at first because you were new and they never had to deal with someone like you. Now though they know that nothing really bad will happen to them with you involved, a bruise here and there yeah but they're more likely to be killed by a cop in a shootout than you doing anything permanent to them. Over the years the criminals in Gotham have changed but your methods have not; Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, and Bane pretty much do what they want in your city with the only consequence they have being a month at the most in jail or the asylum." said Ayon before pausing to see what Batman or any member of the league would say.

"It's not my place to decide who lives and who dies just as it isn't your place. Killing makes us no better than the ones we try to stop from killing." said Batman with the League agreeing with him.

"I see, so in your opinion the cops that have had to kill in order to protect the public are no better than the people they've killed, that they should be arrested for the lives they've taken while on duty?" asked Ayon.

"That's not what I'm saying at all." said Batman.

"Oh but it is, cops kill as a last resort in order to protect not only themselves but the public as well but according to you they are no better than the ones they kill because they have killed. The world through your eyes is black and white Bathole, and that is a dangerous way to see the world. Let me tell you why you fail as a hero, it's because you try to save everyone without realizing that everyone can't be saved. You can't save everyone Bruce, there are those that just need to die." said Ayon.

"SHUT UP, I HAVEN'T FAILED AND NO ONE NEEDS TO DIE!" yelled Batman, surprising the League and the Titans.

"Tell me Bruce, how tall must the mountain of bodies grow before you do what is necessary? How much more vast must the sea of blood that Gotham is drowning in become before you wake up to reality?" asked Ayon.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Batman.

"I can see it in you Bruce, you didn't become a hero to stop crime, you became a hero to save someone. Who are you trying to save Bruce? Who do you really see when you refuse to kill the monsters running around Gotham?" asked Ayon.

"I do this for the people of Gotham." said Batman through gritted teeth. Though in his eyes Ayon's form was replaced with that of his parents for a quick second.

"No you don't Bruce, you're trying to save someone but who? It's not yourself since you've already given up on saving yourself." said Ayon.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Batman.

"Oh come on Bruce look at the way you live your life. You're Bruce Wayne the Billionaire Playboy, you never have a relationship that lasts longer than a day, you have no true friends to speak of, you never take anything seriously, it's to the point that while you own Wayne Industries you don't run it. Look at your superhero life, you're paranoid of everyone, you have partners yet they barely know anything about your personal life, and you have everyone in Gotham electronic devices tapped so that you know their location and what conversations they're having. And Finally look at your love life, you push away every woman that tries to come near you on an emotional level. Catwoman, Huntress, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Talia Al Ghul, and so many others all just throwing pussy at you yet you reject all of it. Prefering to run around with other guys in tights and chasing after the Joker" said Ayon.

Batman gritted his teeth at all this information about him being told to everyone, Wonder Woman and Black Canary blushed at their pasts with Batman being brought up, and Flash moved away from Batman when he realized what Ayon was implying and really couldn't argue with his point. Green Lantern and Superman didn't react.

 **WITH ELISE**

"Robin, you can be honest with us. Did Batman ever touch in your No-No area?" asked Beast Boy while trying not to laugh. Robin had pretty much turned as green as Beast Boy when he heard what Ayon had said. Though he too couldn't fight the fact that Batman did turn down a lot of pussy.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" yelled Robin causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to snicker.

 **WITH AYON**

"How do you have all of this information?" asked Batman.

"You're not afraid of bats anymore but you're still afraid of something." said Ayon ignoring Batman's question. "Despite everything you have done you're still that scared little boy in the alley next to your murdered parents, but instead of being afraid of bats you're afraid of yourself. You refuse to kill because you're afraid that you'll never be able to stop killing, you're afraid that deep down you're no different from the Joker." said Ayon

That was the last straw for Batman as he quickly got up and pushed Ayon against the wall and held him off the ground. "SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO GET INTO MY HEAD!" screamed Batman.

"Hehehehe, That's why you refuse kill Joker or let anyone else kill him. When you see the Joker you see yourself, you see your other half. The Joker kills without remorse and doesn't care if he kills a man, woman, or child and yet you still believe he can be saved. I wonder just how many more people Joker has killed since you stopped me from killing him, how many more lives he has ruined or is planning to ruin and yet here you are questioning me. The Joker is your Moby Dick Bruce, but the difference is that you don't want to catch the whale, you want to continue the chase forever and ever." said Ayon.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" yelled Batman as he pulled his fist back and sent it at Ayon's face but his fist was stopped when Elise appeared next to them and grabbed Batman's wrist. By adding a bit of pressure to her grip Elise caused the bones in Batman's wrist to pop before she threw him into the wall on the other side of the room with ease.

Green Lantern stood up and fired a beam at Elise with his ring only for the beam to blocked by a wall of shadows from Ayon. The next thing he knew he was hunched over as Ayon appeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach before roundhousing him in head. Ayon then ducked under Hawkgirl's mace as she swung at him and then swept her legs from under her before dropping his elbow on her throat. Wonder Woman moved to help but was hit by a lariat from Elise, Elise then grabbed Wonder Woman by her throat and picked her up before discharging white lightning into Wonder Woman's body causing her scream in pain. This only lasted a few moments before Elise threw Wonder Woman into Batman. Superman moved to attack Elise but she easily caught his fist. Flash and J'onn would have helped but they were restrained by Ayon's shadows, J'onn couldn't even phase through them.

"Foolish child, these humans may believe you a God but before a real Goddess you are nothing." said Elise before she grabbed Superman by his throat and choke slammed him into the ground. Just then the door opened and Black Canary with the Titian came into the room. Black Canary went to check on her teammates and was glad to see that other than being knocked out they were fine. "Well my son while I'm happy I got to see you and your potential mates I should really be going as I have much to oversee. You should come visit sometime, your brother and sisters miss you." said Elise.

"I will visit at some point Mom but until then tell everyone I said hey." said Ayon. Elise nodded before hugging her son and then disappeared in a flash of light. "I'll see you guys back at Titans Tower." said Ayon before he sank into his shadow and disappeared.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Ayon was in his room meditating in order to calm himself and keep his powers under control. Usually he wouldn't be this upset but the League had insulted and attack his mom, he was very protective of his family even if he knew his mom and dad could take on anyone that came their way. He was taken from his meditation when he heard knocking on his door. Walking over to the door and opening it he was surprised to see Raven there. "Hey Pretty Bird, what's up?" asked Ayon.

"Can we talk?" asked Raven.

"Sure come on in." said Ayon as he moved so Raven could come in. This actually surprised Raven because no one had been inside Ayon's room just like no one had been inside of her room. Walking inside Raven found that she liked Ayon's room, mostly because of the dark colors, but then she saw Grimm laying in his spot.

"What is that?" asked Raven.

"That's Grimm, my dog, he's a Hellhound. Don't tell the others that I have him as I don't know how they'll respond." said Ayon and Raven nodded.

"So what was that back there, with what you were saying to Batman?" asked Raven.

"That was a something I've learned from my dad. You see my dad is what we like to call a Mind Breaker, that's a demon that focuses on attacking the mind rather than the body. Everyone likes to think that they're strong both physically and mentally but the truth is that if you attack the right spot then they'll break. What I did to Bathole was infect him with a special mental sickness that my dad is known for." said Ayon.

"Why would you do that?" asked Raven.

"Honestly it was because of how they were treating my mom, but I also got into Green Lantern's head too." said Ayon.

"They won't die from this will they?" asked Raven.

"Usually yes they would, but I'm not looking to kill them so I'll stop the sickness before it gets to that point." said Ayon.

"You're very protective of your family aren't you?" asked Raven.

"I'm protective of everyone I care about, including you Pretty Bird." said Ayon. Raven blushed a bit at this and before she knew it Ayon brought her into a hug and then had her sit on his lap, her blush greatly increased because of this but Ayon was suppressing her powers. "How about you stay here for tonight?" asked Ayon.

"...Okay, but don't try anything funny. You still owe me a date before anything like that can happen." said Raven with her blush almost matching Starfire's hair.

"Sure thing Pretty Bird, go get changed into your night clothes and then we'll get some sleep." said Ayon. Raven nodded before getting off of his lap and using her powers to shadow travel to her room to changed while Ayon changed himself.

When Raven returned to climbed under the covers with Ayon and curled up on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. She then looked up at him while he looked down at her, the two of them then shared a passionate kiss that lasted a full minute. "Goodnight Shadow." said Raven.

"Goodnight Raven." said Ayon.

 **WATCHTOWER**

"What were you able to learn Black Canary?" asked Batman as he and the rest of the League finally recovered from their little fight with Ayon and Elise. Well Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl recovered since Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary weren't harmed at all.

"From what I was able to observe Shadow and his mother are greatly protective of each other as every time one of you raised your voice to the other they tensed up. They're also very calm and composed as even during your brief fight with you guys they didn't seem worried at all. It is also clear that Shadow knows his limits as he let his mother handle Wonder Woman and Superman while he dealt with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl while only restraining Flash and J'onn." said Black Canary.

"Did you notice any weaknesses?" asked Hawkgirl.

"No obvious weaknesses other than the fact that they get very emotional when the other is threatened." said Black Canary.

"So if we had to we could use Shadow against Light?" asked Green Lantern.

"I wouldn't advise it, do you really want an angry mother that's strong enough to one-shot Superman after you?" asked Black Canary.

"NO!" quickly screamed Flash not even having to think about it.

"Why did he only restrain Flash and I?" asked J'onn.

"From what I gathered it was because neither of you were rude to him or his mother so he decided to restrain you rather than actually harm you." said Black Canary.

"They're both a threat and we need to keep a close eye on them." said Batman.

"I think you and GL should stay away from Shadow for a while, his mother was about ready to kill both of you." said Flash.

"I agree with Flash, it would be best if you two avoided Shadow for the time being and simply let us go over the new information we have gained." said Martian Manhunter.

 **LATER WITH BATMAN**

Batman was patrolling Gotham like he usually did but for some reason he kept feeling like someone was watching him but everytime he turned around no one was there. This kept happening all throughout his patrol but then something different happened. Batman turned around as quick as he could in order to catch whoever was watching him but once again saw nothing but when he turned back around he jumped back as standing in front of him was his mother and father.

"What are you afraid of Bruce?" asked Martha and Thomas Wayne at the same time.

"Mom….Dad?" asked Batman in a shaky voice.

"What are you afraid of Bruce?" asked Martha and Thomas again before Batman blinked and they disappeared. Batman stood there frozen, never noticing the tall dark figure standing in the distance.

* * *

Well everyone that's the new chapter for you I hope you liked it. This chapter we got see just a little bit of the mind games that Ayon can play with those that piss him off. Now I know a lot of you wanted to see Batman and the others get their asses handed to them by Elise but not yet, don't worry that time will come but this was just a small taste of the beating that the JL well get when they push Elise too far. The next chapter will be the Forces of Nature episode and we'll see how the fire demon fares against our favorite Demi-demon.

Harem

Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Jinx, Kitten, Ravager, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman (Arkham version), Cheetah (Justice League: Doom version), Black Canary, Bleez, Vixen, Livewire (DC Legends version), Volcana, Killer Frost (Arkham version), Giganta, Tala, Fire, Ice, Galatea, Talia (Arkham version), Hippolyta (Justice League version)

Other Pairings

Robin x Batgirl

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Beast Boy x Terra

Well that's it everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	5. Just Another Day

Hey guys welcome to the next chapter for A Titan Like No Other, you've requested this chapter and now I'm here to deliver.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 5: Just Another Day

Ayon is sitting on the couch relaxing for the day with Starfire sitting to his left cuddling up to him, Blackfire was doing the same on his right side, and Raven was sitting on his lap while reading a book. It's been about two weeks since Ayon was interrogated once again by the JL and thing have been rather slow since then with only a few things of note happening. He had gone out on a few dates with Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, and Jinx; he had actually introduced Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire to Jinx. It was a bit tense at first but things soon became chill and they came to an agreement about how things would work as far as them being heros and her a villain.

"Well girls as much as I'm enjoying this I'm afraid that I need to get up." said Ayon.

"Do you really need to go, I'm so comfortable right now." said Blackfire.

"Yes I too feel great amounts of comfort and do not wish to move." said Starfire.

"Where are you going?" asked Raven.

"Well first I'm going to go spend some time with Jinx and then I'll be meeting someone later." said Ayon.

"When will you be back?" asked Raven. She didn't want to seem clingy but she had quickly become used to sleeping in his arms and didn't like the idea of sleeping without him anymore.

"Don't worry Pretty Bird I'll be home in time for our late night cuddling." said Ayon.

"Hey I want to cuddle with you too." said Blackfire with a pout.

"I too would like to do the cuddling." said Starfire.

"Sure, feel free to come into my room whenever you want. Just don't tell anyone about my dog." said Ayon.

"Your dog?" asked Blackfire and Starfire at the same time.

"Raven will explain." said Ayon before he sank into his shadow.

 **JINX'S DORM ROOM**

Jinx was currently laying on her bed while cuddling her favorite black cat plushy after she just finished studying for an upcoming test. She then saw the shadows in her room stretch towards the center of the room before the figure of her boyfriend rose up. "Hey Baby, how's it going?" asked Ayon.

"SHADOW!" said Jinx as she jumped up from her bed and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here, did you bring the others?" asked Jinx.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you and it's just me this time." said Ayon.

"Alright, I could use some one on one time with my boyfriend." said Jinx.

For the next hour Ayon and Jinx talked about their day and really just anything that popped into their heads. Jinx loved that she could talk to Ayon about anything, he would actually listen to her, and he wouldn't try to kiss up to her by agreeing with her on everything. She even managed to surprise Ayon by telling him that she had been visited by his mother, it was strange for her at first but she believes she made a good impression. They spent another hour just making out and groping each other, which was totally started by Jinx, and then they spent 30 minutes just cuddling on Jinx's bed.

"You know what, I never thought it would feel so nice to just lay down with someone holding you. I wish we could do this more often." said Jinx.

"We can, if you ever want to cuddle all you have to do is send me a text and if I'm in my room or something I can use my shadows to bring you to me or go to you." said Ayon.

"But what if your friends or mine find out?" asked Jinx.

"Blackfire, Starfire, and Raven already know and if the guys find out then I'll deal with it. As for your friends, well I could always just mess with their heads." said Shadow.

"I don't think you'll need to go that far Babe. I'll just explain the deal we have to them and make sure they don't cause us any trouble." said Jinx. Ayon nodded to this before they went back to simply talking and cuddling, soon though another hour had passed and Ayon had to go.

"Well I'll see you next time Baby, I've got something really important to do." said Ayon as he stood up from the bed with Jinx following him.

"Alright though we should really do this again, it was really nice." said Jinx.

"Sure thing Baby." said Ayon before kissing her deeply. Jinx eagerly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. It was supposed to be a quick goodbye kiss but it quickly turned into a heated makeout session and Jinx grinded against him and he would thrust against her. About 20 minutes later they finally broke apart.

"So….I'll see you later." said Jinx.

"Yeah." said Ayon though they didn't let go of each other.

"We should really let go of each other." said Jinx

"Yeah." said Ayon though they still didn't let go of each other.

"...One more time." said Jinx.

"Hell yeah." said Ayon as they started making out again. This time it lasted 40 minutes before they broke apart.

"Bye Babe." said Jinx.

"Bye Baby." said Ayon before sinking into his shadow.

"Okay I either need to buy waterproof panties or stop wearing panties altogether when I'm with Shadow." said Jinx as she went to change her soaking wet panties.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Shadow appeared on a mountain top and sat down on a nearby rock as he waited for the person he was meeting with. A few minutes later Ayon saw a red streak of light headed for him, when the light landed in front of him and revealed Bleez in all her glory. "Hello Beloved, I'm glad you were able to meet me." said Bleez.

"Well hello my sexy Goddess of Rage, I'm glad to be here, though I must admit that I'm surprised that you wanted to meet seeing as a Green Lantern is here." said Ayon.

"That Lantern won't know I'm here as long as I don't cause trouble and as long as I don't see the Lantern I'll be able to keep my rage in check. Now why haven't you put on the ring I gave you?" asked Bleez.

"I haven't put it on because I don't know what my power will do to it. Since I'm half demon my power tends to corrupt the things in comes in contact with, the same could be said for the ring though. There is just no telling what will happen if those two corrupting forces collide, but if you're worried that I'll reject the ring then fear not, as it is a gift from you I will put it on eventually." said Ayon.

"I see, and has that Lantern continued to give you trouble?" asked Bleez with a sneer.

"Relax my rage filled beauty, he is more of an annoyance than an actual problem for me." said Ayon.

"I understand…..I've grown stronger you know." said Bleez while looking away from Ayon.

Ayon easily figured out why she would say such a thing and couldn't help but smirk under his mask at her. "Oh really now, well then how about." Ayon's arms became pitch black and his hands clawed "You show me your strength." said Ayon. Bleez smirked at this before they charged at each other.

Ayon took a swipe at Bleez with his claws but she ducked under it and went for a kick which he blocked before grabbing her leg and swinging her into a boulder. Bleez went through the boulder but quickly recovered before charging back at him but this time with a red aura around her, she was using her ring to amplify her strength and speed. Ayon crossed his arms in an X and blocked her punch but still slid back from the force of it. Bleez didn't let up and continued her assault with Ayon attacking back, every time their fists met there was a shockwave.

 **WITH THE TITANS**

Raven could only sigh frustration at the situation she and the others found themselves in, fighting some type of fire demon. The day had started off so well with her, Blackfire, and Starfire simply spending time with Shadow, after he left she took them to his room where Starfire instantly fell in love with Grimm, they relaxed for awhile before leaving only for Starfire to get caught in Beast Boy's and Cyborge's prank war by taking a balloon of motor oil to the face. Understandably upset about this Starfire refused to talk to Beast Boy who had yet to truly apologize for his prank. Then they had to deal with two brothers called Thunder and Lightning that were causing trouble with their "fun". Later, after Beast Boy and Starfire apparently made up, the brothers met some man that tricked them into using their powers into summoning a fire demon. They fought the demon and the brothers even helped by making it rain but somehow the demon was overpowering the water that was being used against it. At first they believed that they could handle this on their own which is why they haven't called Ayon yet, but they were quickly finding that this demon was more than they could handle.

"That's it, I'm calling Shadow." said Raven as she took out her communicator.

[This is Shadow.]- said Ayon.

[Shadow, it's Raven.]- said Raven.

[Hey Pretty Bird. What can I do for you?]- asked Ayon.

[We need your help, we're fighting a fire demon and it's a bit more than we expected.]- said Raven.

[A fire demon? What the hell is a fire demon doing here? You know what nevermind, I'll be there shortly just hold it off until I get there.]- said Ayon.

[We'll do our best but hurry.]- said Raven before hanging up.

 **WITH AYON**

Ayon closed and put away his communicator before looking over at Bleez. Bleez was currently panting in exhaustion with her armor completely destroyed leaving her in only her torn up unitard and her skin was covered in bruises. Walking over to Bleez, Ayon placed his hand on her cheek before his eyes started to glow a silverish blue and Bleez was covered in a bright light. Once the light died down Bleez was completely healed.

"Well my dear this has been fun and you have certainly grown much stronger since the last time we saw each other, but sadly I must be going as my friends need me." said Ayon.

"I understand Beloved, you have other duties that you must attend to and I must be going myself as well. Though you should know that I shall continue to grow stronger." said Bleez.

"I'm sure you will my dear." said Ayon before bringing Bleez into a deep kiss, which she eagerly returned. It was a war of tongues as Bleez tried her very best to dominate Ayon's mouth but in the end she lost and Ayon dominated her, she moaned when Ayon slapped her ass cheek turning the normally blue cheek a light purple. When they broke the kiss Bleez used her ring to reapply her armor and flew off into space while Ayon sunk into his shadow in order to get to the others.

 **WITH THE TITANS**

Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were fighting the fire demon while Robin was fighting the guy that summoned the demon. Suddenly Raven's shadow stretched out and Shadow rose up between them and the demon. Upon seeing Ayon the Titans sighed in relief while the demon stopped and started to sniff the air, how they couldn't even guess seeing as how the demon didn't even have a visible nose. The demon then shocked them when it stopped attacking and jut stared at Ayon.

"So this is the demon you guys were dealing with, well this won't take long. " **Kneel**." said Ayon with his voice becoming dark. Surprisingly the demon got down on one knee and kneeled before Ayon. " **Go home**." said Ayon. The demon stood up and a flaming portal opened up next to it before it walked through as the portal closed behind it.

"Dude, what was that about!?" asked Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayon.

"Dude, the flaming monster listened to everything you said!" said Beast Boy.

"Beats Boy, you were there when I told the League that my dad is one of the Kings of Hell. I myself am a recognized Prince of Hell and therefore lower demons listen to me." said Ayon.

"A recognized Prince?" asked Cyborg.

"Just because a king has a child doesn't mean that they're a prince, they have to prove their strength in order to be recognized as a prince." said Ayon.

 **LATER**

After everything calmed down Robin was upset that the man that summoned the fire demon got away but he also made Thunder and Lightning honorary Titans. Now though everyone was going to bed with Ayon laying on his back, Raven laying on his chest, Starfire on his lft, and Blackfire on his right. For night clothes Black fire wore a black tank top that barely contained her breasts and a purple thong.

"I am finding night time cuddles most enjoyable." said Starfire.

"Me too, I can't believe you were keeping this to yourself Raven." said Blackfire.

Raven didn't say anything and simply snuggled deeper into Ayons chest. Ayon chuckled at his girls as they all continued to cuddle into him and slowly fell asleep, he couldn't sleep though as he wondered who that guy was and how did he find out how to summon a demon when he didn't have a magical aura like Raven, or anyone else that could use magic.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 5, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be Nevermore and the first lemon of the story.

Harem

Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, Jinx, Kitten, Ravager, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman (Arkham version), Cheetah (Justice League: Doom version), Black Canary, Bleez, Vixen, Livewire (DC Legends version), Volcana, Killer Frost (Arkham version), Giganta, Tala, Fire, Ice, Galatea, Talia (Arkham version), Hippolyta (Justice League version)

Other Pairings

Robin x Batgirl

Cyborg x Bumblebee

Beast Boy x Terra

Well that's it everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
